Naruto Nine Tails Resurrection Demigod Wars
by supersaiyen2
Summary: Kurama still in human form has finally realized his revenge and destroyed the Leaf. Now he is on the hunt for the Akatsuki and the other Tailed beasts so that he will one day become a God. At the same time the Survivors of Konaha travel to a secret base to start a new Village Hidden in Leafs Shadow and plan their revenge on the Fox using forbidden jutsu. The wars have begun
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Nine Tail's Resurrection: Demigod Wars

Chapter 1 New Allies

For over three hours a smoke and dust cloud rose over the forest and could be seen for miles. There once was a large hole in the ground that was big enough to show the bones of a huge creature that had died long ago and anyone foolish enough to wander near it would find a venus fly trap rising out of the ground under their feet to consume them. It was the hidden base of the Akatsuki where they kept the Gedo Mazo statue and held their private meetings. And standing by the edge of the rising clouds were Kurama in human form and his four paths looking back and forth then up and down sweeping the area for any sign of his two opponents. Their glowing eyes looked in every direction including down past the giant broken pieces of earth and stone deep into the ground looking for a trace of the Akatsuki woman. But his eyes just saw tiny traces of chakra scattered about with the broken body parts of the orange haired man named Pain.

Relaxing his eyes the two rings of sharingan tomeo's stopped spinning in his purple eyes and he sent a mental command to the body of the Third Hokage. The Jigokudou path walked over to his other two destroyed paths and summons the King of Hell who roars out sending two tongues with hands at the ends stretching out until they grab a hold of Sasuke and Tayuya's broken bodies. The tongues pull them back into the demons mouth and he chews using his resurrection power to spit out two fully healed paths.

Once all seven stood together Kurama took one more look around and behind him before he turned towards the tree line and started sprinting with his paths of destruction following in a v formation behind him. "Now its on to the other villages! The rest of the tailed beasts are there and the Akatsuki are looking for them. If I'm lucky I'll run into a pair of them while I am hunting the jinchuriki and take care of two birds with one stone. The more Akatsuki I kill the less there is to both threaten me and take away the Gedo statue. I need to spend time with that statue and figure out how I can control it. After all, it was once the the Ten Tails and learning more about it will not only give me a place to store the Tailed beasts chakra but give me more control over all their accumulated power. Then I will be reborn, as a god! And... I will have to find him. But now is different than back then, I have eyes that can block and counter your Jutsu, Madara Uchiha!"

Kurama kept running through the forest leaving the destruction he created behind when he teleported inside the hidden base. When he appeared standing ontop of the Gedo statue looking down at Pain and Konan he demanded they tell him where to find the man with the spiral orange mask who called himself Madara Uchiha. Instead of answering Pain sent an Almighty push right at Kurama's human body but the attack was destroyed when Sasuke stepped forward using the Tendou power and sent an Push right back. The attacks created a large dust cloud that obscured everyones vision which the two Akatsuki partners used to attack Kurama and his Paths of Destruction.

In the end all that they could do against them was take out two of Kurama's paths when Sasuke and Tayuya landed on sheets of paper disguised as dirt that turned into paper shuriken. Pain was doing well before Kurama's demon path stabbed a knife hand up to the wrist into Pains gut and when Kankuro left his hand there and jumped away the bomb his hand tranformed into exploded sending pieces of the Rinnegan user everywhere. Konan saw this and looked on her teammates broken body looking sad before huge paper wings erupted out of her back and she sent a tornado of swirling sharp paper at Kurama.

But her attacks stopped suddenly when Ino appeared behind her and used her human path ability to reach into her paper body and grab a hold of her chakra and tear out the girls soul. The paper then fell away from her body like falling snow until the floor was littered with small white sheets. Kurama then bellowed a roar of triumph and began exploring the Akatsuki's hideout looking for secrets and more people to kill. Then after turning down another hallway Kurama smelled a scent he recognized.

At the end of the hallway he found the source of the scent was leaking past a huge boulder that according to his enhanced vision blocked the entrance to a large cavern. Using his Tendou power himself Kurama blasted the boulder away with a Shinra Tesai and stepped into the huge room taking a deep breath in through his nose. His eyes go wide and he looks over to the side of the wall and see's something that proves what he was smelling. On the wall hanging by hooks were cloaks and ninja weapons but one stood out amongst all the rest. It was the Uchiha battle fan that was used exclusively by Madara who's scent filled this room.

Tearing the battle fan off the wall and sealing it away in the scroll at his hip he walks out of the Akatsuki's hideout meeting up with the rest of his paths and used Kankuro his demon path to throw him high into the air above the giant opening in the ground. And using more chakra than was necessary he sent an Almighty Push down on top of the hideout crushing the underground tunnels and rooms into the ground and sending clouds of smoke and dust into the air. Then after looking twice to make sure he left no enemies alive he and his paths took off running through the forest. "It may be prudent of me to find my own hideout so that I may keep the Gedo Mazo hidden from the world. And as soon as that is done it is on to the hunt for my brothers!"

Back at the remains of the Akatsuki hideout the cloud of smoke and dust began to settle and the huge rocks and dirt lay still. Until a small shaking could be heard all over the broken landscape. Stones and pebbles shifted as tiny pieces of paper began slowly pushing their way up and out of the ground to gradually begin reforming into a panting Konan.

She had recognized the human path attack when Ino appeared behind her so she folded her self into sheets of paper falling off her body before Ino reached in and stole the chakra left behind keeping her paper visage together. It was only a mater of time to spread her chakra out into each piece of remaining paper until she could begin digging herself out of the ground. When the last of her body folded into place she fell forwards onto her hands and knees trying to catch her breath from the massive chakra loss. "Yahiko...Im sorry!"

"He's not the one you should be apologizing to!"

Shock makes her head snap up with her eyes wide and she turns slowly around to look up at the mysterious figure of Madara Uchiha materializing behind her out of the small eye sized vortex in his spiral mask. When his teleportation technique was done his one sharingan eye blazed from behind his orange mask down on her as he stood in a wide stance with his arms crossed disaprovingly across his chest.

"It was Naruto Uzumaki. He appeared after using a teleportation jutsu and he defeated us." Konan stayed low to the ground looking up at him waiting to see if he took his wrath out on her.

"Hoho, really?! A thirteen year old genin just took out the Akatsuki's two most powerful members did he. And this Pain was destroyed, what a shame. I know what the old corpse meant to the two of you. Is it going to be a problem that I am going to have to take care of myself?"

Konan shook her head and lifted her right palm out towards the broken rocks making them shudder like from a small quake. And after a few more seconds pieces of what could easily be seen as body parts were lifted out of the ground while wrapped in white paper and floated slowly over to the blue haired woman. "As you well know, Nagato can use his power to resurrect this body and place his Tendou power within. All is not lost."

Madara tensed his arms making his shoulder armor clank a little before he said, "Oh right sure, all we've lost is a base that has remained hidden for close to a hundred years while our plans and our secrecy are forced into the open by one of our enemies. But you managed to save a corpse from being flattened, I guess you expect me to be proud?!"

"Please I..."

"DON'T!" His command was so loud and firm that Konan felt as if she had to fight for her life all over again. "What you will do is return to Ame and give back your partners broken toy and wait there for my instructions. Your incompetence has thrown a monkey wrench into best laid plans that have been slowly building for decades and now I must get involved before the chosen time. NOW GO!"

Konan nodded her head and started turning herself into thousands of small paper butterflies and began flying away with the broken Pain floating behind her.

Once she was gone and the masked ninja was alone he raised a hand up to his forehead and shook his head back and forth. "Of all the things that could have happened. A boy not only gains the Rinnegan not implanted in his skull but also ruins everything we have worked for these many years. How does it look down there Zetsu?"

A quiet rustling in the ground next to his feet draws his eye down to watch the green outer venus fly trap shell of Zetsu rise out of the ground and open its spikes wide to reveal his half black and white face. The rumbling voice of black Zetsu speaks up first saying, "More than half of the Zetsu clones we have been slowly growing were crushed while the tree fueled by the Mazo was strong enough to keep parts of the underground chamber from collapsing on them."

White Zetsu pulled his side of his face into a smile and says with humor in his voice, "Not so bad when you come to think of it."

Black Zetsu's harsher voice growls back, "SHUT UP! We have spent years growing those clones and they still had three more years to reach maturity. Even if we started now we wouldn't have as many as we calculated we needed for our plans to work in the time alloted. And there is another problem that may make the army we've been growing completely useless."

The masked man walks forwards and then suddenly sinks down into the ground like it suddenly turned to water. Zetsu follows his chakra down through the broken ground into the large cavern where they both originally met years ago and moved around the rubble until they found the tree roots where they connected with the Gedo Mazo and looked up at them.

Zetsu rises out of the wall next to the masked man and quietly waits for him to speak.

"The problem is that Naruto Uzumaki can summon the Gedo statue and separate it from the tree we grew from the First Hokage's body that is fueling our clone army. And without it they will wither and die under ground."

Both of them remain silent after that and just stand there staring at the destruction around them and thinking about how this changes their plans and what steps they needed to take next. Then the masked man turns around and looks at the wall that contained specialized ninja weapons and picks up the ones he was looking for off of the ground. The battle fan was gone but his razor chains with the wrist shackles were still there and he deposits them into his pack.

"Obito! Where are you going?" Black Zetsu's voice echo's out in the chamber and the masked Uchiha turns around sharply to answer.

"Don't use that name. From now on since I will be stepping into the Akatsuki call me Tobi! And there is only one course of action available to us now. After the Akatsuki assemble and I give them their new orders I will be going out on the hunt, and I will take down the nine tails brat myself!"

Back in the Land of fire it had only been a couple of days since the destruction of the Leaf Village but much had happened.

In the land of Fire word spread as fast as a firestorm through a forest that the Village Hidden in the Leaves had not only been attacked, but it had been completely wiped out. All of the villages twenty plus thousand citizens and ninja only six thousand survived. Luckily for the shinobi of the Leaf most of their powerful Jonin's had been out on missions and were able to return home to help with rescue attempts.

The Fourth Hokage Tsunade had survived and was working hard on saving and healing every person she could and by the third day of nonstop healing she was exhausted. In fact most of the ninja were exhausted as they worked to help anyone they could while trying to build makeshift homes behind the great stone faces that were half buried by the ruble of their once great home.

But after the third day things got much worse.

The rumors had spread throughout fire country of the destruction of the leaf and spies from ninja villages had rushed home to give the great news. Two old enemies of the Leaf sprang into action immediately and assembled their ninja into invading armies.

And on the fifth day after the destruction of the leaf, just as villagers and children began to think hopefully for the future is when the villages of Stone and Cloud attacked. Over a thousand of the leaf died before Tsunade gave the order to retreat out of the land of fire and everyone walked away from their home with tears in their eyes as the two rival ninja villages fought each other over the territory remains of the worlds first Hidden Village. As they marched some people dropped to their knees refusing to walk anymore and said that death was preferable which was quickly beginning to be the survivors concensus of moral. Tsunade had heard enough and personally walked back to smack some sense into her people before ordering Kakashi and several anbu to go back to the village and bring the black obsidian memorial stone that held every k.i.a. ninja's name. Kakashi was all to willing to go back for the stone and returned in just five hours.

Tsunade called for everyones attention as she stood on top of the black shiny stone and yelled, "KONOHA! LISTEN TO ME! And yes, I did not speak wrong when I call you all Konoha. You are the survivors of our home, we are the village and as long as we live our village lives. The foundations of our home are rooted in the ninja way, and to be ninja means that WE ARE SURVIVORS. We will endure and live on carrying our customs and our families into the future and one day, one glorious day we will return to our home AND TAKE BACK WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS. BUT IF WE ARE TO DO THIS WE MUST SURVIVE, YOU MUST STAY ALIVE AND FIGHT WITH ME! I cannot do this by myself, I need you, all of you! So no matter what hardships we must face and no matter how far we must go we must stay together. Because the world knew and will know again, THAT IF YOU CROSS A LEAF SHINOBI THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!"

Jiraiya had watched the villagers while they all cheered as they pumped their fists into the sky at the Hokage's words and followed her to the hidden base of their newest ally which was going to become the new Village Hidden in Leafs Shadow. The new ally was one that they had many reasons to distrust since her past actions spoke of the darkness she was now capable of.

Sakura Haruno who was once a Leaf genin on Team Sharingan with Sasuke and Nine Tails Naruto and her abilities with her jutsu inherited sharingan had caught the attention of the Leaf's number on villian; Orochimaru. He ordered her to be kidnaped and brought to him after his failed attempt to destroy Konoha in order to possess her body and finally grant him the revered sharingan. But because of a seal placed on Sakura the possession jutsu was altered to mirror the seal which allowed the Nine Tailed fox to mix his soul to Naruto's human one. The result was Sakura absorbing Orochimaru's chakra, jutsu knowlede, talent and memory making her into a new being that seemed to be more Sakura dominent but just as ruthless as a white snake.

These thought lay heavy on Jiraiya's mind and he played out those memories in his head as he walked down the dimly lit underground tunnels that seemed to stretch on forever. It took another day for them to finally reach rice country and after walking past what felt like thousandth rice patty they found the thick and dark forest which was the first marker to the underground base. And after feeling like they were getting lost in the woods Sakura appeared standing in a misty clearing holding a lantern up for them to follow. She showed them the entrances to the underground base and began directing people to the available rooms.

As Jiraiya walked he mentally checked off the numbers and names he was counting as he peeked in on families or ninja settling into their new homes. Nothing was ideal and each room had the scarcest amenities and their wasn't enough rooms for everyone as some people had to cram with six to eight people in each. Even ninja and civilians lined the long halls as they set up camp where ever they could find space.

And after doing his rounds and accounting for everyone Jiraiya headed back towards the new headquarters which had also turned into the medical ward for Tsunade to work. He turns the last corner and pushes open the wide double doors that had carved snakes on either side and steps in and has to stifle a surprised happy yell and chuckle at seeing Tsunade changing Anko's bandages off of her bare chest.

The room next echoes with the sound of Jiraiya's scared squeal and the thud of a Kunai after Anko see's what he was looking at and throws the weapon without a second thought. Tsunade just finishes her work and shakes her head at Jiraiya waving her hand at him to follow her out of the room.

"You know Jiraiya I would think that after all the punishment your face and body has taken for your perverted habits that you would have changed by now. But now with all of us living so closely I cant afford more stress on my people due to your pervertedness, so be professional or get out!"

Jiraiya just smiles and keeps his ever positive attitude in place and responds casually, "I know that, you can expect all business from now on. I just was surprised is all and besides, you're going to want your people to be getting a little perverted here and there since we have lost so many of us. Got to replenish the ranks right, myahahahahahohaOW!"

Tsunade punched him mid laugh but not one of her hard punches, just enough to make Jiraiya smack his head into the wall so his skull would ache on both sides.

When he recovered and was again walking besides her they continued talking with Tsunade saying, "Five thousand, two hundred, and thirty nine people left Jiraiya, and the remains of the village are being fought over by two packs of vultures. What would the old man say about a failure this big?"

Jiraiya folded his arms looking up in deep thought. "He would probably tell a story about the First or Second Hokages and how they triumphed over hardships, but this is unprecedented Tsunade. None of the Hokage with all their wisdom and experience could have done better in your situation."

Shaking her head is how she responds since his words don't lift the sad look from her eyes as she fakes a smile and says hello to villagers they pass sitting in the hallway. "No, we all felt something wrong Jiraiya. We all saw and heard the darkness in Naru..I mean the Fox boy. We knew there was something wrong with him and we ignored it, just as the Third had done. And knowing him he must felt something and did nothing because he was hoping for the best."

Jiraiya stopped walking so that Tsunade would stop too and turn to look at his serious face. "The Nine Tailed Fox demon is an immortal spirit that was constantly trying to break the cages we constructed to keep him sealed. Truthfully we were very lucky that the fox never gained control over the other jinchuriki, but they already had strong wills to begin with. A baby would never have had the sense of mind to fight off an intruding spirit, but we and I trusted in the jutsu of Minato too much. Every Jutsu he invented involving sealing was just simply a work of art that surpassed even my own understanding of sealing jutsu. There probably was never any doubt in old Sarutobi's mind that the fox was taken care of and as the teacher he was believed in the chance of good coming out of the darkness. In order to believe in good in this world we do have to allow the chance for it to cultivate but the lesson of Naruto teaches us to never drop our guard in that kind circumstance again."

Tsunade doesn't say anything for a moment as she looks at Jiraiya out of the corner of her eye and nods politely to another group of villagers sitting around a small heater in the wall. Once they pass the people she says, "You mean like the situation we find ourselves in now. You don't have to warn me about the danger since I was the one who didn't want to come here in the beginning. Sakura thinks like Orochimaru now and as such will only think about what benefits her. And after hearing all the rumors of experimentation I need you and the other jonin to stay vigilant and make sure we notice the moment people start to go missing."

"Yeah, I understand. I assume you haven't had a chance to really wander around this place yet have you?" Seeing the negative response in her eyes he continues. "There are labs down here in lower levels that stink of old blood and anguished death. Each of them appear to have not had any experiments done on any new people recently and all the living experiments seemed to have been either terminated or put to work for our pale pink and black haired girl. So yeah I'll keep my eyes open for any foul play but the signs point to Sakura only reviewing and working on Orochimaru's accumulated data. There are entire rooms that have jutsu script and theories that are not only ground breaking but terrifying too. The other thing we are going to need to be diligent on is keeping our remaining forces from being seduced by the forbidden and dark knowledge that is kept in this place."

Tsunade stopped walking and worked this over in her mind. "With so many of us morally broken this would be the opportunity for some of our ninja to start thinking of revenge and lead them down a dark path. Orochimaru turned after gaining all the power he desired and if the same happens to the remaining leaf ninja then we will cease being what we once were. That will be the death of the Leaf."

Jiraiya turns the rest of the way around and takes a step to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Tsunade! We have lost what we once were and no speech of duty and keeping what we lost alive is going to inspire them. We have to change even if just a little. I say that we embrace this new name of the Village Hidden in Leaf's Shadow as the course our ninja lives will take from now on. We are not planning on staying here just as you promised your people on the long march to this place. After that speech our people will expect we get retribution and that we work to reclaiming our home. I urged that we all come here because I believe this place will give us that chance to attack from the shadows and disrupt the invading forces enough until their campaign becomes too expensive to maintain. If any jutsu here is to be used we should be open with them and tell them the consequences of using this knowledge but give them the clear and true goal of reclaiming our home with the honor your Grandfather the First Hokage inspired into each leaf ninja for decades to come. We need to ignite the will of fire in them to give them the compass to stay way we have alway been."

Tsunade's eyes had a little wonder in them but she clenches them closed and chuckles lightly to herself. "You know, after hearing all that I really think you should have been chosen for Hokage over me."

Chuckling a little himself he points a thumb at his head and speaks in his loud obnoxious voice. "Well you know, they did come to me first to offering the position. Buuuuuut, with how busy I am there is no way I could sit down long enough to handle all these peoples problems along with my own. And besides Tsunade, you and I both know that you were the right choice for Hokage. I was never suited for the job and with you the people of Konoha have a much better chance of pulling through than with me holding the reins."

Looking down the corner of Tsunade's mouth pulls up in a smile and strength returns to her eyes when she looks up again. "Speaking of Sakura, have you seen her lately? It feels like its been a day in a half since the last time I had to listen to Orochimaru's voice coming out of a teenage girls mouth."

"I haven't seen her all day as well but then again there seem to be many hidden levels and rooms all over the place here so she could be just around the corner."

Both of the sannin's backs straighten when they feel the cold twinge of someone's chakra and then they hear, "My..old..friends, speak of the Devil and she shall appear." The voice was very soft and sweet sounding but had a hard edge with a slight hiss to it that reminded both of them of the greeting they heard many times decades ago.

They turn down towards the dark intersection of hallways and see the pale skinned Sakura step out around the corner half illuminated and half covered in shadow. She still wore her red dress like she used to back in the leaf village but now she continued to wear the purple corded belt tied in a huge bow at her back that Orochimaru liked to wear. She even had his blue curved earing's on and his purple lines ran just over her eyes and ran down the side of her nose just like their old teammates. She looked like Orochimaru had really been born a girl and was trapped at age thirteen forever.

Tsunade breaks the silence first. "How long were you standing there?"

Sakura laughs to herself in a very Orochimaru like way and speaks with a very chiding tone. "Hmmn long enough Tsunade! But not that long really, I was just looking for the two of you so that we can talk before you address your shinobi of the new direction the rekindling of the will of fire takes us in. So follow me, I know a place where we can be private and comfortable."

Without waiting for a response she turns into the shadowed corridor and walks away expecting the others to follow. And both Tsunade and Jiraiya share a look that tells them that they were both thinking the same thing. "She acts and talks to us just the way Orochimaru used to do, how annoying to relive this again."

Following Sakura they walked until they curved down the end of that hall to find a hidden wall panel leading to stairs down below. After walking down to the lower level and turning towards a opening leading to a large cavern Tsunade gets a strange feeling from this place and asks, "Where are you leading us?"

Sakura stops right at the arch leading to the cavern and says, "If we are going to be allies then I must divulge to you this places darkest secrets." She holds out her hand gesturing to the both of them to enter.

Jiraiya frowns down at her and leads the way into the huge space and walks along the edge that lead to another arched doorway on the other side that had an iron door blocking the way. But it wasn't until Tsunade gasped next to him did he look down into the almost arena shaped cavern that he saw the hundreds of other small arched doorways with iron bars all along the walls leading down in this pit. Then noises started to reach their ears of things moving and arms and faces pressing outside of the bars to yell and spit curses at the observers.

"A prison?!" Jiraiya was speaking through clenched teeth but doesn't get a chance to say what he wanted to next because Sakura interrupts.

"No! Its more of a holding pen! Each and every person you see down there have been Orochimaru's experiments on one jutsu or another. He used most of them to further his research into the curse mark he attempted to implant on Sasuke which had amazing mutagenic properties. Not only did the jutsu increase the strength of these people but it turned them into the creatures Orochimaru attempted to merge them with. As a result many of the beings you hear calling for your blood now have been so grotesquely changed that their minds have been torn apart making them no different than mad beasts. Of course some of them are more stable than others and were even ninja who for some reason or another ran away from their home villages to start a life of free enterprise. As you can see they have all been continually cared for and are no longer being made to suffer. But if you both are as sharp as the memories I now have of you tell me you are then you know the problem we face with the moral dilemma of keeping them here."

Tsundade and Jiraiya both wanted to yell right away that the right decision would be to free these poor people, but the knowledge each of these creatures had of this place was dangerous.

"I would also like to point out that most of these prisoners were actual criminals at one point as well. Murderers, bandits, rapists and every other kind of scum were picked up since transients were the easiest to abduct. And at this point since Orochimaru never kept records of these peoples past we wont have a reliable way of determining if any of them would be trustworthy to let loose. And besides, with the powers they have received they would be too dangerous to let loose on the unsuspecting world while even some of them no longer have the ability to maintain human form."

Tsunade crosses her arms and turns her head to look down at the howling beings. "What would you suggest then?"

Sakura smiles and turns away again motioning for them to follow her out the way they came. And once they were past the stone archway again she waved her hand through a one handed hand sign and an iron bared gate drops to seal the prison behind them. They follow Sakura back up the stairs to the end of the hall where another door adorned with stone snakes opens as if alerted to Sakura's presence revealing a warmly lit wooden study with plush leather chairs and a teenage blonde girl putting glasses of water down. Of course there was one large chair that was made of leather and was almost big enough to be called a throne sitting on a pedestal so that you had to look up at her. Seeing this Tsunade stayed standing while Sakura got comfortable in the chair.

The blonde girl with fine cracks running along her skin and black ringed blue eyes turned to Sakura and said with a very unpleasant tone of vioce, "Will that be all Sakura, can I go now?"

A sad look can be seen in Sakura's eyes before she responds. "Yes Ino you can leave. Oh and I think I saw Shikamaru over in the east wing. You should really say hi."

Ino puts her hands on her hips and says, "Is that a order master? I don't know since I can't feel the kunai you shoved in my head pushing me to do it. If im really free to go then Im free for the rest of the night so don't come calling for me." She turns around fast making her ponytail whish around behind her as she stormed out of the room walking fast down the hall way heading east.

"Their's no reason for us to be unpleasant Tsunade, have a seat."

Tsunade took a couple of stiff steps forwards and let a small amount of fury to register in her eyes as she said, "You listen to me! You are directly responsible for killing my apprentice Shizune with that black fire of yours so there is definitely reason to be unpleasant. And with the situation my people are in and the new knowledge of over a hundred tortured monsters lurking below them DEFINITELY MAKES THIS A GOOD REASON TO BE UNPLEASANT!"

Sakura looked into her eyes not flinching or batting an eyelash and just sits with a slight smile tugging the corners of her mouth in amusement. "Tsunade, Tsunade! First off, that fire was first only directed and burning to death that demon Naruto. Using his new powers he knocked the flames off his body and onto your apprentice. So it wasn't really me who killed her but Naruto, so don't we now feel the fool for not letting me kill him. And lets discuss your people and the prisoners downstairs. With Orochimaru's servants either dead or now serving me they continue to operate this base as well as several others, others which have prisons of their very own by the way." This statement made Jiraiya stand up out of frustration and Tsunade turn away with a couple steps towards one of the workbenches as Sakura continued. "If any chance exists to rehabilitate these people I think would be best left to the leaf ninja and Jiraiya. After all your so well known for showing compassion to people changing enemies to friends and applying the salve to the emotional wounds of the disfortunate. Any such action taken on my part would just be seen as a sign of weekness from their capture which would tell them their is an opening to attack and escape. But the others who are far beyond living a normal life, well I want those to be kept for the times when we need a sacrifice!"

Tsunade was listening while staring at a mummified hand wearing a silver ring with a jewel in the center on a work bench when her eyes turned steely again and she turns to look at Sakura out the corner of her eyes. "What filth are you talking about? These poor souls have gone through enough pain, I will not stand by while you use whats left of their lives to help you gain power!"

Sakura sat up a little straighter and leaned towards the older sannin and said, "Believe it or not but I am not Orochimaru. I have no interest in killing people for some personal enjoyment. It sicken's me and makes my lunch sit uneasy just thinking of the memories I have of witnessing the pain and horror these people have endured. But there are some who can serve a purpose that will help us achieve our goals. And there is one such jutsu which can make their sacrifices worthwhile to the both of you and all the rest of your ragtag villagers. But before I tell you what I am eluding to I think we should bring in the other new ally that we have both gained recently since this new revelation was his idea.

Jiraiya and Tsunade both turned to look Sakura square in the eye and to also get the layout of the room around them incase Sakura had something sinister hiding behind her vague speech.

"Kukuhaha, both of you relax, and when I say that I really mean it. This person has come to us after learning about the destruction of the leaf and has put himself in great peril in order to help you. But at first both of you would think that attacking him would be the appropriate response but it isn't. So as I have said, relax and allow him to speak before you make any judgments or reclaiming the leaf may be impossible.

Once both Jiraiya and Tsunade relaxed their stances Sakura looked over their shoulder at the door behind them and says, "Come in!"

The stone double doors open at the same speed as before and both Jiraiya and Tsunade turn around and both gasp a quick breath at the same time when they see the dark visage of Itachi Uchiha standing in the doorway saying, "Greetings."

Out in the forest bordering Fire country with Rain country sat Kurama Naruto with his paths of Destruction sealed away inside his scroll at his hip. While running he continued to marvel at the power he felt coursing through him from awakening the next level of his eyes, but then he suddenly felt an all too familiar human sensation as hunger makes his stomach rumble. Smelling the scents of the forest his nose led him to a roaming small herd of wild boar's which he descended upon like a hungry monster. He easily killed the large beasts with his claws and even used a kunai he created from the black obsidian that his new powers seemed to be easily able to make at will from the earth. And after carving up the beasts he began eating one of them raw but decided instead to use a fire jutsu to create a cooking fire and ate the last three after giving each of them a good roast.

And as he sat there staring up at the clouds and letting his fast metabolism burn through the meat he began to feel a little drowsy like he could just curl up and take a nap on the mat of moss and twigs he was laying on. But then his sharp ears picked up a sound that would have been nearly impossible to hear normally. The light tapping of multiple ninja sandals moving through the trees behind him was getting closer and closer.

Up in the trees the twelve squads of Cloud ninja ran following their captain to back up their forces which were currently holding their ground in the remains of Konoha. The fighting had become very fierce between the Cloud and Rock ninja and both sides wanted to establish the first base there to send a message to the world that their ninja village and country had officially expanded their territory. And not only that, but take part of the credit for wiping out the Leaf ninja from the face of the earth.

So that is why these ninja were so important to the mission given to them by their Raikage. Their kage had even made Yugito the host of the Two Tails Demon Cat their captain who had just like Killer B created quite the reputation for being unbeatable. And with her leading them despite some of their prejudices the thirty six ninja thought they couldn't be stopped and victory was all but assured.

Which is why they were moving so fast through the forest towards the battle, ready for a fight. But the all of a sudden Yugito stopped putting up her fist ordering everyone to do the same. When she heard everyone stop running she sent hand signs behind her back silently signaling the ninja to spread out in flanking positions around the clearing she was indicating. Once everyone was in position they could all see why they stopped suddenly.

In the very small clearing below them looked like a small massacre with blood all over the trees and ground with the left over pieces of boar here and there. It looked to many of the chunin at first that it was just another attack in the wild where some predator took great pleasure in the kill. But after another few seconds they understood just as the jonin and Yugito did that this was the work of ninja when they saw the skewered and cooked pieces that were still left over besides the dark burn spot on the tree that could have only been made with fire jutsu.

Every ninja kept a close eye on their surroundings as well as the captain waiting for the command to attack or maneuver, but Yugito was staring down at the clearing in deep contemplation as she sniffed at the air.

"I sense something very wrong here and Matatabi's chakra is getting agitated as well. I can here you whispering be careful Matatabi, but even you don't know what we are dealing with. I can smell him here, and not only that I can feel his oppressive and dark chakra. Better take care of this in one shot!" Yugito connected with the Nibi and pulled enough chakra to use one of her most devastating attacks and sent the hand signal that her squads should hold their ground and wait.

Then springing high and fast in the air she seemed to vanish and reappear in the sky above the bloody spot in the forest and went through rapid hand signs. She then made a triangle with her fingers above her head and thundered out her techniques name at the top of her lungs. "LIGHTNING STYLE, THUNDER BALL JUTSU!"

Between her hands a ball of blue white electricity grew and then exploded around her hands creating a sphere of lightning that sent small bolts dancing around the orb before she swung the ball down screaming out as she did then sends a huge bolt of lightning to wipe out the spot she was aiming for out of existence.

The bolt did hit sending bolts dancing through the forest burning black chunks out of the tree's and obliterating the remaining pig corpses. The ninja looking on couldn't believe the amount of chakra being used by their captain and felt sorry for whoever was hiding down there since the technique hits and kills so fast that your alive wondering whats going to happen one moment and the next your toast.

But a strange sound came buzzing to their ears just as loud as the crackling electricity still being channeled down. And when they all looked closer they could see at the point of impact a small arc of white light absorbing the lightning. When Yugito's jutsu was done everyone saw the bolt dissappear down a the forest floor and a then a pair of hands appear out of nowhere as small blue bolts of electricity crackled around Kurama Naruto until his invisibility jutsu completely wore off.

His glowing purple eyes looked up at Yugito where she landed in a crouch on a tree limb and he smiled showing sharp teeth and raising his demon chakra to send a clear message to the Cloud jinchuriki. "Well well, it looks as though at the beginning of my hunt the prey comes to me first. How convenient of you Matatabi."

Murmurs could be heard from the ninja in the trees as they talk amongst themselves that not only had this stranger survived one of the Cloud Villages most devastating attacks but also seemed to know that their leader was a jinchuriki from a glance.

Yugito stands up and clenches her fists yelling down, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHICH VILLAGE ARE YOU FROM?!"

A momentary look of surprise could be seen in the purple rippled eyes of Kurama and instead of answering he just laughs evilly and changes tactics. "Now I am curious to know something. Your all Cloud ninja and I haven't had the chance to fight one of you yet so I don't know how you people think. And in the Leaf village there were very few things in the world which could cause a squad Captain total torment than watching the people who's lives you've sworn to watch over and protect die in front of you!" Kurama paused for effect and picked up angry outbursts from some of the ninja saying "he's a leaf nin" or "he wants revenge" which made him smile as he continued. "So tell me Captain, will it hurt your heart if everyone of these people who have put their trust in you would die before your very eyes. Would you cry before I kill you just like the leaf nin did before I killed them."

No one spoke after that. Each cloud ninja couldn't believe what they just heard. The rumors going around that sparked the invasion plans by their Raikage were that the leaf village had been destroyed by their jinchuriki; the mad Demon of the Leaf and host of the Nine Tailed Fox. And each of them knew that they were now facing someone who wiped out an entire village single handedly.

Then Yugito and everyone else heard a loud threatening bark and the scream of three cloud chunin being grabbed by two clones of the evil looking blonde in shiny black armor. And everyone heard the evil laughter of those clones as they jumped high into the air spinning around so that their comrades could see their frightened eyes right before they exploded using the exploding clone jutsu. The explosion was so close that all the ninja that sprang forwards to help their friends got spattered by the hot gore and blood of the doomed ninja. Some were so shocked all they could do is stand still while slightly shaking but Yugito snarled like an angry cat and turned to look down at the laughing blonde who looked right back at her.

"So tell me Matatabi, does it hurt yet."

Yugito was flexing to spring down to kill him but another sound catches her attention and she looks up in time to see an invisible claw suddenly explode out of the chest of another of her forces covered in that ninja's blood. Then another clone appears next to another cloud ninja and drives a shiny black kunai through his eye. More clones appear and some explode. Others get claws driven through and out the other sides of their bodies removing organs with big gushes of blood. The few ninja she was close enough to try and help only ended up dieing right in front of her and the clone would smile and laugh at her before poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

Soon all thirty six ninja died horribly and Yugito screamed out both a pained sorrowful scream as well as the angry roar of a blood thirsty warrior. She twisted her body around a tree branch and used it as a spring board to launch herself at the spiky haired blonde. She came rushing through the air so fast normal ninja would say she disappeared but to Kurama Naruto's evolved Rinnesharingan she moved in slow motion when he focused his eyes. She was charging her demon chakra as she went and sending lightning dancing around her body and twisted her hips putting her body into a rapid spin. And in the last second all the lightning condensed around her leg and she began bringing down and incredibly powerful axe kick as she yelled her jutsu's name. "HEAVENS LIGHTNING LARIAT!"

She flexed all her might behind her kick aimed for Kurama's forehead and normally it would not only have cut him in half straight down the middle but the full sweep of her kick would have arced the lightning cutting a deep trench out of the earth. It was because of this technique is why the Raikage wanted to send her into battle against the Stone ninja's. This technique is known to pass through stone like butter. But when her foot comes down on her target Kurama's hands clasp together and actually catch her foot that was super charged with lightning chakra.

She could feel her technique sizzling against his palms as she tried with all her might to press down harder with her leg and finish off this fellow demon. But soon she began feeling a drain on her chakra and her control over her technique was slipping until her leg stopped glowing as the hot white blue lighting seemed to be sucked into the blondes palms. When her technique had all but faded she found herself still in the air with her foot being held by the heel and ankle by the smiling demon flashing her his sharp teeth.

"Pathetic," is all she hears before Kurama suddenly plunges his claws into the flesh of her ankle and twists his body around until he was swinging Yugito around like a bat and sends her forehead crashing through a two foot wide tree.

The hit sent stars flashing through her eyes and the pain rang like a huge copper bell in her skull that also felt like fire. And then she feels it again as Kurama spins around to send her head crashing through the side of another tree leaving a head sized gouge in the bark right before doing it a third time. Seeing how dazed and close to unconsciousness she was he twisted around one more time putting her rag doll of a body into a high spin then let go of her foot to jump spin sending a side kick into her stomack making her go flying backwards crashing spine first through a tree.

She hits the ground rolling for another seven yards before she comes to a sliding stop in the dirt. She was barely conscious as she tried to get back up and could only understand that she needed to protect herself and feel the Nibi trying to heal her. Then a sound reaches her ears and she lifts her head up to see Kurama landing out of a jump slamming his palm on the ground yelling something. Then the ground behind him suddenly rose upwards sending trees and huge stones flying everywhere as a huge evil looking monster pushes himself up out of the ground to roar out like some prehistoric creature loud enough to make the clouds above dissappear. Then the last words she heard were Kurama Naruto's yelling out, "SOUL EATER SEALING JUTSU!"

The monster's mouth opened wide and a huge snaking mass of blue chakra came rushing at her and swept her off the ground like a tsunami and began dragging the Nibi and her soul into the Gedo Mazo's gapping maw.

To say the scene was tense for those first few moments as the door opened to reveal Itachi Uchiha standing there would have been an understatement. Both Sannin knew the face and history of the one who massacred the entire Uchiha clan down to every man woman child and elderly. None survived and it was one of the most atrocious acts talked about in the ninja world. Not only that but according to the intel each of them had on Itachi he was a member of the Akatsuki which ran with S class criminals who's histories were just as filled with blood and crime.

Tsunade's fists could be heard cracking as she tensed them for a fight and even Jiraiya's chakra spiked up rapidly for a fight.

"I thought I told you two to RELAX. Don't make me send you to a quiet corner for three days in my tsukoyomi so that you can understand the meaning of the word."

Itachi's face while cold seems to take on a humorous glint then he says, "So...Sakura, you even have learned the Mangekyo sharingan's special powers all on your own. Im impressed."

Sakura leans back in her chair making herself comfortable before she replies with a slight purr in her voice. "Of course old partner, after all with the memories of Orochimaru I also have his amazing ability to figure out a jutsu very quickly. Besides, as you know the sharingan makes everything easier wouldn't you agree?"

Itachi doesn't answer and didn't even take his eyes off Jiraiya and Tsunade during the exchange and instead speaks to them. "Madame Hokage, Lord Jiraiya, it is good to see you both again." Then Itachi began to move and the Sannin tensed but then he did something that surprised them both. Itachi lowered himself down to his knees sitting there before leaning forwards with hands on the ground bowing to them both and exposing his body to multiple kill angles before saying, "I am here for your service, my life is yours to do as you please."

He remained this way not moving as both Sannin kept their eyes locked on the Uchiha but watched each other out of their peripheral vision reading each others postures to get a clue what the other was thinking. And both of them were thinking, "What the fuck is this?!"

Sakura's laughter could be heard behind them. "Oh this is grand, I wish I had a camera. Hahaha, let me help you both understand what is going on here with a simple explanation which may take some faith on your part. The Uchiha massacre was a mission given to Itachi in order to usurp a coup detat that the Uchiha were planing on the Leaf Leadership."

Utter silence.

Until Jiraiya started laughing.

Quiet at first, but got louder and louder and louder until her had to wipe a tear from the corner of his left eye.

Tsunade snorted once. "I agree with Jiraiya, that is ridiculous. The third Hokage would have never agreed to that."

Sakura got up out of her chair and walked over to look the two sannin standing just to the left of Itachi. "Well you do know sensei after all. Your right he did oppose the massacre and pushed over and over again for diplomatic gifts to be given in order to appease the Uchiha into going back to being loyal Leaf ninja. But politics are always difficult with old buzzards hovering around. Danzo and those other two worthless council members were pushing Sarutobi for years on one particular subject. The incarceration of Naruto Uzumaki into the Anbu corps so that his mind and powers could be molded for village use. But Sarutobi never budged on that subject and lost allot of favor and control of the Village Council. Then hard evidence of the coup came in from a trusted Anbu operative and captain that every Uchiha was standing together with this decision. It was Itachi himself that gave up this information to the elders and Kage then after the council heard Sarutobi begin to talk about peace they were in an uproar that their Hokage ignored important and real threats to villagers. So then Danzo said that he would be willing to to vote in favor of the Hokage's decision to send a peace offering to Uchiha, just so long as Sarutobi agreed to give him Naruto so that the village had a weapon to use if the Uchiha did attack. He felt cornered and he then asked if Itachi was capable of carrying out this mission alone or even if it could be done. After all, only a sharingan can defeat a sharingan. But of course even with Itachi's amazing abilities his sharingan alone couldn't beat so many others but he knew of a way and a power that could. The mangekyo sharingan which is born of the murder of your best friend or precious person. Just as I learned." Sakura looked off to the left towards the wall of her study like she was looking past it into the long hallways with a sad look. "But after accepting this mission and after killing his best friend and then every member of his family, there was one left. Sasuke. The last and only survivor of the Uchiha, and I thank him for my sake that he just couldn't bring himself to kill his little brother. And just before he left the village he came back to guarantee his young brothers safety by promising to infiltrate an organization that leaf spies had heard about from stolen Stone Village documents. The Akatsuki. As you both know Orochimaru and Itachi were part of this organization which we both have relevant information on their activities and goals. And the number on goal of the Akatsuki, why don't you tell them Itachi."

Lifting his head his dark eyes looked at the Sannin Itachi said, "the defeat and submission of jinchuriki and the killing of them by drawing out the Demons within."

This gave Tsunade and Jiraiya a completely different reaction and both of them took an excited step forwards.

"So in other words I know in theory how to hunt down and kill jinchuriki and seal away the demons into and eternal prison. But not only that I have intel on the Akatusuki that you need to hear."

"Itachi!" Sakura interupted getting everyones annoyed eyes looking at her. "I only like seeing weak men kneel. I planned this meeting in this room for a reason. Now every relax and take a damn chair!"

Sakura walked back to her large raised chair and plopped herself down and watched Tsunade and Jiraiya back off slowly to allow Itachi to stand up. When every one was sitting in their chair in their small circle Sakura gestured to Itachi. "Go ahead and tell them, and its a real juicy story too."

All eyes turned on Itachi and he began. "When I accepted the mission and killed my clan I had the help of two other Uchiha to do it before I left to join the Akatsuki. The first was my best friend Shisui and the second was Madara Uchiha." He paused just long enough to see that information work through Jiraiya and Tsunade's brains and continued just in time to stop Jiraiya from yelling out a rant. "You see, during my time in the Anbu had given me ample opportunities to leave the village going on private missions. One was to investigate alleged ninja activities related to the Stone Village documents about the Akatuski. And while investigating a lead on the whereabouts of the location of their operation is when I first came into contact with two of them. One was an immortal that didn't die after receiving massive damage from me, his partner on the other hand wasn't so lucky and I killed him easily. The one I would later know as Kakuzu ran away with his bounty and eluded me. I traveled back to the village and when I was almost home is where I first met Madara. It was like he materialized out of nowhere and stood before me blocking my path. He said I cost him a valuable resource and that he wanted to know what I planned on making up for that. Since I knew the history of Madara Uchiha I assumed he would be interested in the possible future fate of our clan which caught his attention. In the end offering him the chance to help me kill every last member of our clan served his purposes directly since his goals in that attack were two fold. After all im sure that since you both were high ranking ninja in the village knew the truth kept secret in the leaf village after that night; that every uchiha corpse had their eyes removed. Madara took them for his own purposes, and before any of this happened right when I offered this to him is when he told me I was to take the place of the one I killed in the Akatsuki. My fate was sealed which I informed the Hokage before I left and just before leaving the Third told me I was capable of making the ultimate sacrifice for my village and that he knew I would continue to work subvertly for my homes benefit. While working for the Akatsuki we had very little meetings other than accepting missions and collecting jutsu. And after years of service I never saw Madara Uchiha again but I knew he had to be in the shadows pulling the strings of our leader, Pain. A man who had the Rinnegan."

The screatch of the wooden legs of Jiraiya's chair pulled everyones attention on him standing up looking like he'd seen a ghost. "Wha-what are you saying, how did he have.. what was his name? What did he look like?!"

"The one we usually only referred to as Leader was almost always a mystery since many of the Akatusuki's early meetings were only through chakra projections that showed shadow images of the member. But I first met Pain with his purple eyes with rings on a joint mission taking down a nation in the west. He wore many black piercings all over his face and had bright spiky orange hair, but the most interesting thing about him was that he had five others with him each with their own rinnegan and piercings instead of his usual companion that I could tell was a woman from her outline." Itachi had to pause because Jiraiya was making sounds like he was having a heart attack.

"N-no-no..It can't ...no."

Tsunade was tired hearing him so she stood up and hammer fisted him in the heart and threw him in the chair saying, "SHUT UP!"

After a couple of more years we were all summoned to a hideout leading into a vast system of caverns under ground where we were shown a huge seemingly living thing made of stone. We called it the Gedo Statue and it was to be used in the sealing of tailed beasts so that their chakra could be contained for further use later on. Our original explanation for doing this was that since there were nine tailed beasts and nine of us who didn't have chakra equaling that of the demons, not like my old partner Kisame. But again the mystery of Madara told me that was probably just what Pain was told their use was for. Our leader would go on long tirades of the use of the Tailed beast energy to attack every nation placing them all on equal levels by devastating populations and ninja villages so that all ninja matters would be dominated by the Akatusuki. And Pain would finally achieve his self proclaimed title of a God ruling over this world."

Tsunade turned her head to look at Sakura and asks, "Remember our fight? That huge thing he summoned that took away Kabuto's soul!"

Sakura nodded her head affirmative. "And since then I haven't been able to summon his soul back to this world. It is unfortunate really since he was such an excellent lab assistant, he could be left for hours alone doing research and have all the basic experimentation data ready for the building blocks of bigger jutsu. But Itachi get to the good part already, since ive heard all this already im getting bored."

Itachi closes his eyes for a moment before continuing. "We needed a few more years before we began the process of taking out the jinchuriki and stealing the tailed beasts for our selves. We were just beginning to practice the sealing jutsu to control the Mazo and training for capturing jinchuriki when the Statue suddenly disappeared. Pain summoned it right back where it belonged and got very angry telling us to take missions elsewhere. It was the Nine Tails inside Naruto Uzumaki that summoned it using his new Rinnegan which made Pain keep guard over the Statue since then. And after he destroyed the leaf he apparently appeared in our secret base and defeated our leader then stole the Gedo Statue. And now with Konoha in ruins and my brother dead I feel there is no other recourse but to return to you now and do all I can to aid in reclaiming the Village."

Tsunade leaned in and looked Itachi dead in the eyes. "So, if your words are genuine then what do you suggest we do. We have lost a great deal of our forces."

"Your new cooperation with Sakura allows for an opportunity that you and I cannot ignore. With Sakura you have the power of the Impure world resurrection and an army of mutated humans with their minds lost in madness capable to be used for an ultimate trump card. By returning to the village and gaining samples of the warriors you have lost they can easily be resurrected as un killable warriors all to willing to help reclaim their home. And I will be honest that I asked if she had tried to bring my brother back this way and for some reason she isn't able to. Either that means Sasuke's soul was devoured by the Gedo like Kabuto's was or the Kyubi used a power of the Rinnegan I have seen before. The summoning of the Demon King of the Underworld who takes souls to hell and once there only the king may let them go. And not just that but the Rinnegan seems to have the ability to bring a person who had died back to life again as well. And I bring this up because I know from personal experience that the Leaf had two Rinnegan users. Where is Hinata Hyuga?"

Tsunade looks over at Jiraiya who was looking at the ground with a sour face and he told everyone what happened the last time he saw her. "When the village was destroyed she was feeling an uncontrollable rage that wanted vengeance and I couldn't stop her from chasing after Naruto. She hasn't returned since then and Kakashi couldn't wait any more so he sent his hounds out looking for her. They brought back her bloody jacket."

Itachi looks down at the ground before looking up sharply at Sakura and asks, "What was that I just felt in your chakra?!"

Sakura got all eyes on her and she appeared to be holding herself back from a fit of giggles that ended up sounding like a mischievous chuckle. "Well Itachi, as observant as ever. Yes I know about Hinata's fate since I took that jacket when no one was looking so I could take a sample from it. Hehehehe."

Tsunade stood up looking Sakura square in the golden eyes and asks, "What have you done!"

Sakura just keeps smiling in that way that just made her look exactly like Orochimaru to Tsunade. "Well I didn't show you and Jiraiya the prison for no reason. My dear sweat girl, wont you please come in!?"

Everyone got to their feet and turned around to look for the small sounds of foot steps coming around the edge of the doorway. She was covered in shadow but after taking a few more steps forwards the candle light illuminated Hinata Hyuga and everyone could seer her sorrowful purple eyes look at each of them. She seamed to be perfectly healthy except for the cracks in her skin that made her pale white skin seem to be sculpted out of fine porcelain.

Behind them Sakura said, "Behold! The Village Hidden in Leafs Shadow's trump card and most valuable tool.

So here is chapter 1, I hope you guys like how Im getting started with this story. Someone said in a review that this story could have gone for ten or more chapters and I agree but I always envisioned writing it out as a sequel mostly to increase speculation and heighten your reaction to the story. So next time more plans unfold and the missions begin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Nine Tails Resurrection: Demigod Wars

Chapter 2 Dark Tactics

In the former Village Hidden in the Leaf none of the old buildings survived the Planetary Devastation attack Nine Tails Naruto used to destroy his old home. Huge chunks of jagged earth had broken upwards into the sky dragging civilians and whole buildings using incredible gravitational energy to crush them all into a massive floating orb. Then it fell sending huge stones and debris flying outwards knocking over sections of the great wall and covering most of the Hokage stone faces leaving only the Fourth Hokage's intact. The visage of Minato had the opportunity to witness the continued destruction of his home caused by his legacy.

Now stone ninja were using their special earth jutsu taking full advantage of the broken rocky landscape. The broken bits of earth that would have been near impossible for anyone else to move quickly was easy work for them. They were able to make hidden tunnels and even an underground command center using one of their captains Dome Rock Jutsu to keep their forces hidden from the Cloud Ninja.

While Earth Jutsu had a natural defense against lightning and could even be used to redirect electrical currents if powerful enough, the ninja from Lightning country were known for their speed. Like their Raikage each and every Cloud ninja went through vigorous training in their academy days making most of them as lightning fast as the jutsu they are famous for. Entire Stone Ninja squads were taken out by the swifter ninja and forced them to retreat back and use devastating attacks from a distance. Because of this neither side seemed to be able to defeat the other completely and both had taken hidden bases somewhere in the ruins.

The invading ninja had heard of the destruction of the Leaf and both wanted to settle old scores still fresh from the last ninja war. After attacking the remaining Leaf shinobi they turned on each other into full waged warfare where Stone ninja sent massive stone fists flying like mortars at squads of Cloud ninja while lightning bolts would crack down from the sky randomly frying unlucky ninja. The fighting had stopped now and then after both sides took too many losses and regrouped to wait for reinforcements. But both the Cloud and Stone ninja were ready to stick in this fight for the long haul.

If one of them took the ruins and created a new base for their countries military interests their ninja could easily take the Fire Capital and absorb the Land of Fire. Not only that but the secrets and jutsu locked away for generations in Konoha could still be uncovered from the ruble and increase their power over the other Hidden villages. So while they fought some searched around mapping out the territory while looking for any relics and pieces of clan houses. And both of their scouts discovered a spot in the forest out side of the broken west wall that was covered in self replicating jutsu traps.

This got their interests and many unconscious or dead ninja lay scattered around that forest from the many attempts to penetrate the mine field but a pattern showing a trial was beginning to emerge. Their attempts had to stop due to losses and fights breaking out against the other ninja scouts and now both sides remaining forces had to band together to stay rooted in Konoha. But after their reinforcements arrive they planned on going right back to that forest and keep pushing forwards. After all, the best kept secrets of a Village are usually the hardest to get to.

In the Village Hidden in Leafs Shadow Hinata stood in the study's doorway being stared at by Jiraiya and Tsunade while Itachi after getting a good look at the resurrected Hyuga girl turned back to look at the all too proud Sakura as she sat in her cushioned throne. Jiryaiya took two steps forwards and looked into the girls lifeless eyes.

"Hinata! Can you hear me?!" When he asked her name he didn't get a single response even after he reached out with his hand putting it on her cold shoulder. After another shake she still stands there like a lifeless doll.

Itachi hums to himself for a moment while appearing to be deep in thought. "So she has lost the will to live, and your controlling her just as Orochimaru did with the tagged kunai suppressing her mind to turn her into a lifeless doll. With her like this you can tell her what to do and she cant say no can she?"

All eyes turn to Sakura and she opens her mouth just wide enough to bite the tip of her finger while she chuckles then says, "As always your very keen Itachi! Yes when I summoned her here I needed to place that kunai in her head because her spirit was barely able to maintain a body. With out it she would just evaporate if I dropped my will and let her go. She appears to have no need for life or revenge."

Tsunade stepped forwards and looked at the girl with a worried expression in her eyes and for a moment she seemed like she was going to say something to her and stopped herself to turn halfway around looking at Sakura with hard eyes. "If she doesn't have the will to live then you should let her rest in peace. This technique of yours must be torture for the ones you have resurrected. Especially the ones who have died by your hands."

Jiraiya turns to face Sakura as well and says to the pale girl, "Yes, I also demand you let her go! She has gone through enough pain so we shouldn't make her be somewhere she doesn't want to be."

Sakura sat up and leaned forward with and annoyed posture to glare at the two sannin. "I just told you both that she is our trump card and most powerful asset for our goals. With her eyes and unlimited chakra she can use the Rinnegan's resurrection power to bring back your people to real life not like this immortal shell she is caste into now. And, with the prisoners downstairs we can resurrect all the ninja that died in the village with the Edo Tensei making them into angry spirits ready to kill the invading ninja and not have to worry about dying again. Even if they get sealed away and the implanted soul is removed they can always be brought back to life again later in the same way. Now listen carefully to this next part because its the most important. The Nine Tails has the Rinnegan and has the power to rip out souls from their bodies with just a touch so an Edo Tensai army would be useless against him. Now with Hinata here I can begin examining the Rinnegan and its jutsu so that we can duplicate and counter their effects. If we know how they are able to reach into a soul we can create a defense against it making our attacks against him more affective. Itachi!" Sakura looks over at the Uchiha who looks back while the Sannin looked at him out the corner of their eyes. "You know that the Nine tails had the sharingan after he stole it from Sasuke. But then all of a sudden he had the Rinnegan...tell us Hinata, what Naruto did!"

The rooms attention shifted over to Hinata after Sakura did a hand sign making the small dark blue haired girl seem to jump a little as she looked up to answer as commanded. "When I took the attack from Gaara's sand during the chunin exam my heart had been pierced and I was dieing...He must have still loved me then because he took me to his home and used the Bloodline stealer jutsu. When I awoke next to him our eyes were the same. Purple with black rings spreading out from the pupil which was as shocking as the demon chakra I discovered sealed behind my navel. I later learned from Kushina that the jutsu Kurama used was the same as what he used on Sasuke so that our DNA would mix giving me his healing ability but also it mixed our Kekkei Genkai. The Sharingan and the Byakugan are the answer to..."

"Hold on a second Hinata!" Jiraiya took a step towards the girl with his hands up stopping her. "Did you just say that you spoke to someone named Kushina? And who is Kurama?"

Hinata looked like she had no intention of answering but a single hand sign from Sakura got her talking again. "Kurama is the true name of the Nine Tailed Fox demon. I learned everything he knew when I put my hand into his soul when he was still in the hospital after being burned by the Amaterasu. And Kushina was a spirit of Naruto's mother trapped inside of him attached to the sealed away chakra of the Fox along with the remaining spirit of the fourth Hokage. The sealing jutsu used to trap the Nine Tails sealed his spirit and chakra into Naruto but the fox somehow changed the seal so that he would have control of Naruto's body. But what the spirit didn't know was that he had accelerated the process which bound the Fox's soul to Naruto's human soul trapping him in human form. What the fox also didn't know was that the fourth Hokage had created shadow clone like spirits of Kushina and himself that were to remain dormant inside Naruto until he was old enough or coming close enough to lose control of the Demon within. Instead of connecting to his subconscious mind and chakra the spirits found no room to attach themselves since another spirit had filled the child's mind, so they found another chakra to attach themselves to. The Nine Tails chakra. For a time they were the spirits safe guarding the Demons power behind the seal, until the demon found a way to pull them out and destroy them. He was going to use the King of hell to drag away Kushina's soul but she jumped into me and connected to the Ichibi chakra I had sealed inside. She told me everything and I saw the truth as if through her eyes and even saw Naruto summon a shinigami to drag the fourth's remanent soul into its mouth consuming him. I tried one last time pleading with him to stop thinking that he still loved me and our home, and for a moment it seemed like he was going to stop. But then he destroyed Konoha to break my heart and separate from our home for good. And after fighting with Kurama I lost the Ichibi's chakra which still had Kushina's spirit attached, so she must be gone. I have told you everything I know, can you please let me go now?!"

Sakura just shook her head back and forth slightly while tsking at the girl. "No Hinata, your staying! So now it makes sense how Minato appeared out of nowhere to attack Orochimaru while he fought Sarutobi. He must have made some kind of summoning contract with this Kurama and used him to thwart the invasion. And Itachi, did you get what I was implying before our conversation got derailed again?... Itachi, are you listening?"

The Uchiha was staring at a book shelf but not at its surface since he was so deep in thought that he was looking past the wall as his fast mind worked over the information he just listened to. After what felt like a minute Sakura almost asks again but he turns to face the group first. "Yes I understand that your plan is to somehow evolve our Sharingan into Rinnegan so that we can overcome Kurama's jutsu, and there is no way that the Fifth Hokage is going to agree to letting you experiment on the remaining Hyuga clan members."

Tsunade's eyes widened and she turned a furious expression on Sakura as did everyone in the room, even Hinata but only Itachi noticed. "Now you listen to me Sakura! I know about the torture and experimentation labs in this place and you ARE NOT GOING TO DO THAT TO MY PEOPLE! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOUR PLANNING ON HURTING THEM!"

Sakura's eyes looked just as deadly as Tsunade's while they stared each other down but the pink and black haired girl moved into a posture that said she was hurt by the Hokage's words. "Oh goodness me oh my Tsunade, what a temper. Have you forgotten your academy training on the dignity of a woman. No, I am not talking about dissecting their eyes I am talking about using the Kekkei Genkai Kiatou no Jutsu to mix our sharingan with their byakugan. Willing participants of course since that is the only way the jutsu seems to work! And with Hinata and Jiraiya we can train to prepare this team of Rinnegan users to hunt down and kill Naruto while the remaining forces wipe out the Cloud and Stone ninja forces. We could reverse all the damage done to Konoha in a matter of months, or maybe a year depending on how much time we have left."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at Sakura and asked, "You mean because of the Akatsuki right? They will want retribution against Kurama and will be trying to take him out."

Itachi stepped forwards to be part of the circle again and said, "And allowing the Akatsuki to get their hands on Kurama will not be in our best interests in the long run either. Their plans will bring war to us eventually, and with Kurama stealing the Gedo Statue his goals must mirror the Akatuski's. Attacking and killing the Jinchuriki until he is the only one left to wield their collective power becoming the Ten Tails Jinchuriki."

When Itachi stopped talking he moved around everyone to stand in front of Hinata looking into her still angry eyes that were staring at Sakura. "Hinata?" The girl looks up at Itachi with a blank face again as if waiting for him to speak with no interest in what he had to say. "You have heard all of what we have discussed and will be moving ahead with our plans to attack and destroy the Nine Tails, and still you don't seem to have the will to live or to help us. But I know of two things that could change your spirit, and I will leave the choice to you to stay and help us after I have told them to you."

Itachi's hand moves fast as lightning and he drives his knife hand striking into the side of Hinata's head and turns in a blur to stare down Sakura as Jiraiya and Tsunade tense for a fight.

Sakura slowly stands up while spiking her chakra at Hinata but not getting the response she was expecting. Her eyes stay dangerous but a faint smile tugs at her lips as she says, " Itachi, you have learned how to disrupt my jutsu! So it was a mistake letting you wander around this place, you probably went looking through Orochimaru's notes didn't you. You learned how to pour your chakra into the tagged kunai implanted in her head so that she is your puppet now! So whats your end game here? If you free her then there wont be anyone to bring back Sasuke!"

Itachi's eyes glanced over Tsunade and Jiraiya but turned into his mengekyo sharingan when he looked at Sakura. "I am going to pull out the kunai so that her soul can return to the pure world and rest in peace. But I am going to give her two reasons to stay and help us which will make her into a more affective ally than just an unwilling slave." Itachi then turned to look Hinata in the eye again and said very seriously, "Hinata from what you have told me of your experience in the Uzumaki clan house hidden in that mine field forest you witnessed Kurama summon a Shinigami and was able to order the creature without giving up his own soul and forced the spirit to eat Minato which tells me two things. We can control Shinigami in multiple ways, one to release the spirits of the Third and Fourth Hokage's so that they can be used in the Impure world Resurrection so we may use the Fourths knowledge of the Shinigami to our benifit. That knowledge was something that was able to stop the Nine Tails before and can be used again. That means we need you to come with us when we storm into Konoha again since only you can get inside the Clan house. Without you we may not be able to defeat Kurama by pulling out his soul from Naruto's body. And Hinata, I have a theory you may be interested in if some part of your soul still aches from the pain of the love you felt for this being. If we use the shinigami to undo the sealing done to merge a Demon soul to a Human one, we may very well be left with the real Naruto standing in his place ready to live his life for the first time."

The silence in the room from the shock was so profound that the four living people could hear their own heartbeats. Then Hinata broke the silence saying, "That sounds impossible, besides why should I care?!"

"It may very well be impossible and when we pull Kurama's soul from his human body we may just be left with a corpse, but something tells me im not wrong. While you all thought of him as a regular jinchuriki he was almost savage and demon like then, but there were moments when the soul of a human seemed to over come that predatory nature. The Nine Tails would have used the people around him for his benefit in order to escape and become a demon again, but with you Hinata he began to show feelings and caring. He showed emotions that are not characteristic for Demon spirits, it was the human side reaching out. And according to your story it sounds like you almost got through to him before he destroyed Konoha as if there was a pain inside his spirit telling him not to do those horrible things to the ones he cared about. But the dominant spirit won over and here we are. So what do you say Hinata, do you still want to leave?"

She took a moment to answer and when she looked up Itachi could see her eyes didn't have any life returning to them. "I took a chance at love with Naruto and I am dead for that choice and my people have payed with their lives as well for that mistake. And you do not need me since Jiraiya can also enter the Uzumaki clan house." Hinata lifted her left foot and took long step backwards letting Itachi's hand slide out of her head pulling out the Kunai he held onto.

Light shone around Hinata's body and everyone could see her glowing soul begin to rise out of the beginning to crack and crumble body. Her last movement was a flutter the lips and they could all hear a faint word of, "Farewell," before Itachi stepped forwards again.

"No, now its time to give you a real reason to live for. And I know your going to stay since hearing about your clan members being experimented on brought the fire of your soul to the surface. Go ahead Tsunade, and tell her what you stopped yourself from saying in order to spare her more pain."

Tsunade's eyes widen then she looks down at the ground with sadness. Hinata's glowing soul seemed to slow rising up and fading away to linger long enough to hear Tsunade say, "When the village was attacked by invading ninja we did our best to defend ourselves but our forces were spread out too thin. We began losing civilians and as well as a large portion of our genin forces while our more powerful ninja were sent to the front lines to attack. Which meant we had very little help to defend our people from surprise attacks. The ninja from the Hidden Cloud village arrived after the Stone ninja and they already had a particular mission from the start. To kidnap a high ranking member of the Hyuga main household. They took your sister!"

A sudden flash of light from Hinata's soul illuminated the room and she stopped rising and disappearing all together as fear could be seen on her spirits face.

Itachi chose that moment to offer her a second reason to live. "Help us Hinata and we will send you and our ninja to save your sister from a life of experimentation and rape so that the Cloud ninja can inherit the Byakugan. Help us save her from the life you almost had to endure."

The nerve endings on every living member of the rooms skins stood up from the sudden surge of angry chakra that filled the room. Hinata's spirit had a look of pure fury on its face and her Edo Tensai body that was crumbling to dust stopped falling apart and mirrored her fury. They all saw as her soul that was evaporating away solidify again and drop back down fast into her immortal shell and her teeth clenched as she spoke past her anger.

"No! Th-they took my SISTER! NO NO NO! You want me to live, you want me to stay? THEN FINE MY PURPOSE NOW IS CLEAR! I WILL GET MY SISTER BACK AND KILL THOSE THAT TOOK HER! THOSE SICK MONSTERS CAME FOR ME WHEN I WAS A GIRL AND NOW THEY HAVE HANABI, NO! NO I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO HURT MY FAMILY! THOSE BASTARDS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR CROSSING THE LEAF!"

Jiraiaya and Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the determined face of Hinata Hyuga and for a moment they both remembered and believed in the girl who at one point declared she would become Hokage someday.

Rain country was named by a very lazy person. But it was a perfectly fitting name since it rarely ever stopped raining in this country. The sky was always grey and rumbled with the sound of thunder as it constantly wept down on this depressive and war torn country. At its center in a city that had reached the pinnacle of its strength and size during the reign of Hanzo the Salamander was the Hidden Village of the Rain. Huge towers covered in lightning rods stretched high into the sky and the tallest which was adorned in traditional sculptures of war gods was the current meeting place for the remaining Akatsuki members.

Nagato and Konan had met days before and had repaired the remains of their long dead friend Yahiko, Pains Tendou path, and sent him out to command the Akatsuki again. The plans they were all working towards had been changed drastically so it was important every member meet in person to discuss the new course they would be taking. And it seemed as though three new members would be joining their organization since they recently lost a few including a powerful member; Itachi.

The Tendou Pain and Konan walked out from under the last arch into a chamber lit with torches and surrounded with windows showing a one hundred eighty degree view of Ame city. Standing off to the side leaning against a wall was Kakuzu who was arguing again with Hidan who was one of the newest members drawn in by Kakuzu's promise that working for the Akastuki was beneficial. Of course now they were locked in an argument about the meaning of beneficial as Hidan thinks only of converting new members to his religion and Kakuzu was only thinking of wealth.

Back by the long flat couch sat the other new member Deidara arguing with Sasori who had left behind the puppet he liked to hide inside of and was standing cross armed saying something about art. And in the center of the room was Kisame standing next to Zetsu who appeared to be growing out of the ground while they watched and listened to Tobi tell strange jokes. Kisame seemed to be the only person who thought the mystery man in the orange mask was funny since many annoyed looks were being sent his way.

Nagato's mind was focused seeing through Yahiko's Rinnegan eyes watching the one he knew as Madara Uchiha make a fool of himself as his new persona Tobi. _"Madara always seemed content to just control the Akatsuki's interests from the shadows. I had felt up until this intrusion into the organization that I had control of the Akatsuki but that could change at any moment. Its obvious by the way he is acting that he has no intention of hinting at his identity or power so I will have to watch him closely to figure out his agenda. Now to get things started._ Silence, now assemble!"

The rooms conversations ended and the older members moved to the center of the room that had a lower circle big enough for all nine of them to stand. The only sounds of protest came from Hidan as he tsked and mumbled under his breath something about his god Jashin.

"Now that we are all here we will introduce our newest members and assign the teams. Diedara of the Stone village you will be joining Sasori. Hidan of the Hidden Springs will join Kakuzu and Tobi you will be joining with Kisame."

Hidan interupts with another tsking sound and says with an annoyed tone of voice, "What we don't get to hear what village pumpkin face is from!?"

Tobi started to laugh and giggle while holding his fingers on his mask where his mouth would be in a very girly kind of way. "Oh so much attention, am I blushing?"

Hidan had a twitching vein and a sweat drop on his left temple as he looked at Tobi with annoyed expression. "Your wearing a mask idiot, how could I tell if your blushing?!"

Tobi straightened up and put one hand on his hip with other giving Hidan a thumbs up. "OOOHH, heheha I guess I forgot. Well to answer your question, I am from the Village Hidden in the Obvious!" Tobi had put his thumbs up hand behind his head scratching it in a sheepish way while he spoke and finished his second sentence moving like a Kabuki actor and ended up in a wide stance with his arms bent up over his head in an awkwardly funny way.

Six members of the Akatsuki sweat drop at this and mumble things like fool or idiot under their breaths while Kisame openly laughed out loud. "Well now, its seems as though I finally get a partner thats not all doom and gloom like the rest of you guys. At least with him around I wont have to rely on myself to crack me up. Hehehe!"

"THATS ENOUGH!" Pains voice didn't really sound like he yelled, but the intensity in his voice and chakra got everyones attention. "Tobi, you are new here and I will allow your ignorance to be overlooked this time. We are in a meeting and I expect you to control yourselves while I am speaking! Back to matters at hand. Kakuzu, your efforts collecting money must be doubled even if it means breaking into our secret contacts vaults or betraying a few allies for their bounties. Zetzu, continue on your search for the Chakra patterns of Itachi Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Itachi betrayed the Akatsuki organization and is more than likely giving away all of our secrets as we speak. Let it be known now that once you betray the Akatsuki you will die! And as for Naruto Uzumaki. He has disrupted our plans after interrogating Itachi and has stolen the Gedo Statue that was crucial to our plans. Both of these men must be destroyed. That is the standing order of every Akatsuki member. The rest of you will search out Uzumaki then contact us his whereabouts through the non corporal communication method you have all trained to use and we will assemble as one unstoppable force to crush our most dangerous enemy. All that the Akatsuki was created for is in jeopardy and it is these two ninja's faults. If we are to inflict our wills and our beliefs onto this world then the power of the tailed beasts must belong to us. Each of you is charged with helping to find and defeat these two but I expect Kisame and Tobi to find them first. Kisame with your large amount of chakra your best suited to facing against a tailed beast blow for blow and your sword gives you the chance to take your enemies chakra away. And Tobi, use that jutsu against him. Once he is trapped in there we can keep him locked away until we are ready to extract the nine tails into the Gedo."

Diedara crossed his arms and made his characteristic humming noise as he stared at Pain letting the man know with out interrupting that he had a question. When Pain nodded his multi pierced head Diedara asked, "Why not just kill him and sap out the Kyubi chakra right now instead of waiting to seal him last. If he is so Dangerous then why risk him messing up our plans, hmnn?!"

"The Gedo Statue was once a living thing that had a huge amount of chakra siphoned from it. Giving it too much power all at once could prematurely awaken the creature and make it hard to control it. And since the Nine tails is the most powerful of the Tailed Beasts he would supply almost enough chakra to awaken the Gedo. And it seems as though he has already sealed away a Tailed Beast inside so we will have to be very careful with controlling it from now on. From here on there are no other priorities to take care of, these are our only missions to carry out until they are completed. Kakuzu as alway can be depended on to run the networks and accounts of the Akatsuki so there is no other business to discuss. Go and destroy our enemies!"

They all dispersed and Zetsu sank into the ground leaving Pain and Konan behind watching Tobi crack jokes at Kisame as they went down a flight of stairs leading to and underground harbor and boats for the Akatsuki to use. Pain turns around walking back to the chamber containing his other paths and the hidden chamber containing his real body connected to the life support and chakra rack he designed from his Creation of All Things Jutsu.

The Tendou Pain turns around to look at Konan. "Before we can move around I need you to take the high frequency chakra receivers and spread them out in the pattern we practiced." The tendou Pain notices the sadness in Konan's eyes and asks, "What is the problem?"

"Using your chakra over such vast distances will take too much strength to maintain. You will push yourself too hard again and more of your body will waste away Nagato."

"Your concern is already noted. The Animal Path will be used primarily in order to summon the others but any fighting will have to be done at a minimum which is why I need you here with me Konan. As soon as the Nine Tails is found you will need to bring me closer to the fighting in order for my jutsu to work properly. And then I will tame him!"

Kisame walks slightly behind Tobi as he marches down the hallway singing an old Mist Village drinking song. Being an ex Mist ninja Kisame sang along too and laughed loudly walking past Tobi who was laughing so hard he bent over to hold his stomach.

"Hehehe, your a fun one Tobi. Your definitely an improvement over Itachi, he was as dreary as the weather here in Ame. Now how did you learn one of the Mist ninja's favorite drinking songs, spent some time in the Land of Water have you?"

"Oh not for some time now Kisame." Tobi's voice started out sounding like his but it got deeper and more menacing sounding with each word until the voice sounded like someone Kisame knew from his past.

Turning around Kisame has enough time to see Tobi grab the bottom of his mask and lift it to reveal his face for a few seconds before dropping the mask back in its place.

"It-its you! Lord Mizukage! Heh, or should I call you Mad.."

"Its still not a good time to say that name my old friend. I am the one who originally put this organization together and they are my plans that are being messed with. So I wanted to partner up with you Kisame because your abilities will not only make tracking down Uzumaki easy but taking him down without killing him easier too."

Kisame laughed again at this and gripped his sword saying, "Sure, it will be like old times when you asked me to bring back somebody for interrogation and you wouldn't mind they were missing a limb or three! Heehehehehehehe!"

"Lets begin the hunt then!" As he walked forwards his very serious and straight stride suddenly changed back onto the awkward comical movement of Tobi and he continued walking down the stair well to the boats telling Kisame a joke. "Say, what do you call a Grass ninja with a bad haircut?" He waited he hear Kisame say he didn't know then answered, "Normal!"

It took Kisame a moment and then he chuckled until he laughed hard enough to bounce the sound all the way back up the long stairwell.

Shikamaru was laying back staring at a flickering candle on the cold floor of one of the many long corridors in this underground place. He didn't like it at all compared to laying back and staring at clouds but there was nothing he could do since no one was allowed topside to just hang out. And thinking, _"what a drag,"_ he got up off the ground and decided to go for a walk down the maze of halls and doors to try and find his way back to Chouji's room.

Since after the destruction of the Leaf Shikamaru had been made into a chunin and was wearing his new green vest. He walked with his head slightly forward and his hands in his pockets looking detected and bored. All he could do was think about losing his family. He had been on mission with Asuma and Chouji outside of the village when it was destroyed. And his parents as well as most of the Nara clan had been in their homes when the ground was lifted into the sky crushing people to death. "_I lost my teamate, I lost my family, and I lost my home. And to top it all off I lost the clouds too. Cant go to the surface and even then I would have to climb all the way up a tree to get to see any clouds while were stuck in the middle of a dark forest. Guh, what a drag!" _

Shikamaru had always been an apathetic person who barely got excited about anything which made him seem dull and boring. But something's over the years startled him enough to make him yell out and have more than one expression on his face. And today was one of those days.

"Hey Shikamaru!"

He froze with eyes wide and mouth slightly open at hearing the hauntingly familiar voice of his dead teammate behind him. "Ugghh, what a drag! Now im starting to hear things. Being underground and not having clouds to look at has finally made me snap and I..."

"AAARRRGGH, SHIKAMARU! YOU TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW!"

A fist belts him in the back of the head in the exact same spot Ino used to hit him so Shikamaru grabs his throbbing skull and turns around to look at someone he never thought he would see again. Ino was standing there just as she would back in the village waiting impatiently for him and Chouji to arrive for team practice. She was wearing her normal purple outfit with white bandages wrapped around her stomach and thighs and standing with her weight on one hip with both hands in fist on her waist. When he finally looked up into her eyes is when he noticed what was different about this Ino. Her blue eyes were no longer surrounded by white but were now black and small cracks could be seen across her body like she was an antique porcelain doll.

Shikamaru stands up straight rubbing the back of his head and muttering loud enough to hear, "Well I guess I don't have to ask if your really Ino with you hitting me like that!"

Ino huffs at him shifting her body weight to her other hip in an annoyed way as she responds. "Typical Shikamaru! Here I have come back from beyond the grave to sneak up behind you and you cant even bother looking excited or getting even a little bit surprised. Your such a lazy bum and a jerk and im sorry your the first friend I came to see out of everyone else in the entire leaf village. Its starting to make me wonder if you were ever really even my friend to begin with if this is your reaction to seeing me for..the...first..time..."

Ino lost her steam and started talking really slowly when Shikamaru heard her question if they were friends he moved forwards closing the distance between them and put his arms around her pulling them both into a warm hug. She tried completing her sentence but gave up when the warm feeling of care and comfort began flushing through her spirit making her have her first truly happy moment since her resurrection.

"Ino?" He spoke into her ear and neither one of them moved. "What are you doing here, how is this possible?"

She moved her chin down until her head was resting on his shoulder as she answered. "Sakura! She has all the jutsu of Orochimaru and he knew how to resurrect the dead. Im not really alive though, that for-er..."Ino sounded like she just forgot how to speak for a moment then tried again, "I mean, for-er, aaaaaaaaaarrrrgggggghh!"

Ino pushes herself away from Shikamaru and crosses her arms after stamping her foot in frustration. "That damned evil witch! I cant believe she has this much control over me!"

Shikamaru had his hands up trying to calm her down. "Hey come on, im missing allot of information here. Mind filling me in on whats got you so bothered?"

Ino kept her stance with arms crossed and looked over her shoulder at him. "Remember my old nickname for Sakura?" Shikamaru looked up almost as if looking at an invisible tv screen replaying back the many memories of Ino yelling forehead girl at Sakura over and over again so he nodded yes. "Well I called her that when she resurrected me and she stabbed me in the head with a kunai that sank inside my skull like I was made of sand and she left it there. I can feel it Shikamaru, I can feel the cold blade inside my head controlling my mind. And she said I was never allowed to call her for-er, well you know, anymore."

Shikamaru's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and anger as he thought about this information. "So she can control you whenever and keep you from saying certain things. Its sounds almost simular to what your clan does."

Ino laughs mockingly at this and says, "Thats why its so frustrating. Yamanaka's control other peoples minds, only the weak in our clan let theirs be controlled. Anyway, like I was saying before Sakura made me into an un-living doll that can't be destroyed. To prove it to me this other undead girl here stuck her fist up to the elbow through my gut out the other end to prove I don't feel pain and can put my body back together again no problem. In a way I'm immortal."

Shikamaru was nodding his head at this but ends looking at the ground in front of his feet with a look on his face that told Ino he wanted to say something. And before she can tell him to spill it he looks up with watery eyes and says, "Ino! Im so sorry I couldn't do anything to help you. When Chouji and me were watching you in the Chunin exams we both felt something was wrong but that strange red flash from Sakura's eyes happened so fast that there was nothing we could do to..."

Her hand was up palm out and she was shaking her head with a smile. "Shika, I was a ninja, and I knew the risks of what I was getting into. After all, they did tell us that we were going to fight to knock out or death. I'm just sad now that I didn't throw any attacks aimed to kill that pink haired devil girl and ..."

Ino stopped mid sentence like she was suddenly frozen making Shikamaru take a step forwards reaching out with his hand. Then her body straightened out and she looked Shikamaru in the eyes and said, "There is a meeting in the main hall with all ninja chunin level and higher. Please follow me." Ino then walked away like she was a robot with Shikamaru looking at her like she just grew another head. He followed her down the hall trying to talk to her but she could only get a few words out as she followed the commands given to her to find all chunin and higher ninja. He stayed with her the whole way as they lapped the huge underground installation and entered the packed main hall.

Candles in a few large lanterns were brought in recently to add more light and most of all the Leafs remaining ninja filled the room. When Ino crossed over the threshold of the doorway she relaxed her whole body and turned to Shikamaru who was just behind her.

"And just like that the strings controlling me are dropped when I have accomplished my task. Just like the good little slave that I am." Ino then smiled big making her eyes close from how high she was raising her cheeks but it didn't fool Shikamaru. He could feel the sadness radiating off of her and was desperately trying to think of a way to make her feel better.

"INO!"

Shikamaru got a glimpse of how shocked he must have looked when he heard a voice a few minutes earlier that he never thought he would hear again. Ino had a look of both shock and hope on her face as she turns around to see the equally shocked face of her father pushing his way past ninja to get to her.

"Papa!"

There were no more words between the two as Inoichi crossed the last few feet pulling his daughter into his arms and crushing her to his chest in a hug as he cried into her hair.

Other ninja in the room knew Inoichi well and knew the pain the man had gone through after his daughter died in the chunin exams and watching the two of them reunite was bringing tears to a few of their eyes. The room watched as they continued to hug each other and cry speaking into each others ears until the Hokage walked around the corner catching the rooms attention.

Tsunade patted Inoichi on the shoulder and pointed the a few cushions telling the two of them to take a seat together. They did as most of the ninja in the room sat on the floor or stood around the edges of the room. Then a few murmurs went around when Jiraiya and Sakura walked in carrying a box under each arm.

At the front of the room was another of Orochimaru's throne sized chairs and Tsunade took a seat with Jiraiya and Sakura leaning on the wall to her side.

"Thank you all for responding to the summons. I know each of you is putting up with allot as we get used to our new surroundings and I am going to need each of you to remain just as vigilant. Now, to begin this meeting let me first inform you the reason why your all here, and that is to dicuss the path we as ninja take from now on. As your Hokage I have decided several missions to be our primary focus. The number one mission that each of us must commit to is the reclaiming of Konoha. We will be discussing certain proposals on how we can accomplish these goals but I want to hear what you have in mind as well. And the Second mission that is I believe of the utmost importance but may not be the one your thinking of since revenge can wait for now, and that is the rescue of Hanabi Hyuga."

"YES!" The rooms attention turned to Hiashi Hyuga amongst the surviving members of the Hyuga family on the left side of the room where the man jumped to his feet with fists clenched. He strode forwards to the front of the room and dropped to his knees bowing very low before Tsunade. "Lord Hokage, you have finally agreed to my request. Please let me lead this mission to bring back my daughter. If any Leaf ninja life must be lost in saving the heir to the Hyuga then let it be lost by the Hyuga." Hiashi then turns around to bow to the other ninja and begins to speak even faster. "Please, some of you volunteer to help us save my little girl so that we may leave immediately..."

"Hiashi!" Tsunade's voice makes him stop talking and turn fear filled eyes back to his leader. "I said we were going to discuss this, give me a little more time to explain. And yes I agree with you that a Hyuga must be sent, and one has been chosen already."

This got a few more murmurs of questions around the room since most ninja including Hiashi could tell that all the remaining Hyuga left at ninja level were in the room already.

Tsunade then looked up over everyones head and called out to the open door, "Come in, Hinata!"

This got a few gasps then the huge wide eyes of her father Hiashi and everyone else's turned around to see the girl they had heard died trying to kill Naruto. She stood there in the door way with a neutral face as if she was devoid of any emotion, but her purple Rinnegan eyes were pure anger making some of the ninja in the room not want to continue looking her in the eye.

"Hinata!" It was the voice of her father calling out to her with a strong measure of happiness being heard in his voice. But Hinata acted like she didn't hear him as she walked towards the front of the room standing before everyone so they could take in her new appearance. She wore a Hyuga style grey white Kimono top that was under anbu style armor and shin guards over dark grey pants and everyone could see the cracks in her skin making her look like a doll.

"HINATA!" Hiashi practically screamed her name trying to get her to look at him as he stepped forwards reaching out to her. Then he suddenly felt a strange force around his body and he lifted up into the air then moves like he was thrown back at the remaining Hyuga members. Neji caught the man then placed him down and stepped forwards pointing at Hinata.

"NO! Its not really her. My Byakugan can see that she is the same un dead thing that white haired bone user we encountered in the halls is. What is the meaning of this affront to the Hyuga name?!"

Hinata finally looked over at Neji with the same fierce eyes and said, "The Hyuga name isn't much these days especially considering you cant even protect your own people from being kidnaped. And listen to you Neji, making bold statements of how offended you are, it seems losing your seal and being in the Head family suits you."

"Grrr, why you...!"

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade's voice boomed out in her angry tone that most already knew meant business which cut off Neji from finishing his threat. "At this point all your doing is interrupting me. Now as I was saying a Hyuga has already been chosen to go on the rescue mission and as for the other volunteers. There are several of you I already have in mind for this rescue mission but you can decline it if you want. After all this mission takes your squad deep into lightning country and into the Cloud village itself. The probability for success is marginal, but none the less as Leaf Shinobi we have always tried to not leave a comrade behind or allow one of our own to live out the rest of their days to the tortures analyzing her jutsu will inflict. So that being said, I would like Kakashi, Kuranai, and Asuma to join Hinata to go on the mission. And I would like Neji, Shikamaru, Izumo and Raido to be their backup squad. If you ninja accept this mission please stand u..."

She didn't have to finish her last sentence as all the names she called out stood up at the same time to confirm their acceptance. Well, not all at the same time, Shikamaru still took his time getting up rubbing the back of his head saying what a drag this mission was going to be.

Tsunade looked at each of the ninja's faces and saw that they were all determined and prepared to get underway. "Excellent, before you leave I do need each of you to stay and listen to the end of this meeting since each of you need to understand and agree to the measures we are considering taking to reclaim what was taken from us. Now back to Konoha, it is obvious that we no longer have the man power to beat back two ninja villages and send a clear message not to return to our home. So a strategy has been offered to me by our new and old acquaintance, Sakura."

Un trusting eyes turned to the girl who put her box down and walked forwards shooing Hinata away to stand next to the Hokage. Once Sakura was in front of everyone and she could see all their eyes were on her the corners of her lips pulled into a smile. "It is really good to see you all again, and it is sad to me to see the looks of distrust in your eyes but I hope after these two little experiments your opinions will change a little."

Sakura reached into her back pouch and pulled out a locket that had the Akamichi emblem on it and held it out for the room to see. Once Chouji saw it he jumped to his feet yelling as he searched his pockets frantically then points and yells at Sakura, "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT. GIVE IT BACK, THAT WAS MY FATHERS AND THE LAST BIT OF HAIR I HAVE LEFT OF HIM!"

Sakura unclasps the locket and pulls out the hair between her sharp finger nails and then walks back six steps pressing her foot on a hidden switch on the ground. A heavy mechanical sound reaches everyones ears and the concrete floor starts to shake a little as a panel slides open. More rumbling and moving stone sounds fill the room and then snarls. Out of the hole in the ground a concrete slab was raising up for all that could see a man or what could have once been a man turned into half a grass hopper. The poor creature seemed to be in pain as it tried to attack those closest to it and fight against the chains pinning it to the ground.

"This poor man was a victim of Orochimaru. After learning of the experiments done to these people I tried to help, but everything I did just hurt them more and killing them humanly seems to be the only option. But then again, there is this jutsu. A jutsu learned and modified by Orochimaru in an attempt to destroy Konoha, now im suggesting we use it to save Konoha instead. As you have all seen Hinata is here with us today because of this jutsu and it can be used on anyone who has passed on."

Sakura stepped over to the creature and rolled out a scroll and placed the red hair down in the center of the circle in the jutsu script. Going through a few hand signs Sakura slams her palms down on a couple of circles and light erupts around the snarling beast. What looked to be sand and dirt was rising out of the ground and collecting around the beasts body and started to flex and bulge when it completely covered it. Then the chains fell to the ground and the outline of a big man started condensing until Chouzu Akimichi who died in the Planetary Devastation attack was resurrected before them.

"DAD!" Chouji ran forwards into the arms of a very surprised looking man who was looking around the room saying things like, "where am I, where was I, there was food everywhere."

"This technique was derived from the jutsu of the Second Hokage. It is forbidden jutsu because the only way to use it is to sacrifice a life in order to call on the spirit of the one you want. Now here's the interesting part of this dark information, I can do this for every ninja that died in Konoha giving us and army of ninja who cannot be killed. And in a matter of hours Konoha can be yours again if you are all willing to sacrifice more lives like the one you just saw."

Murmurs once again broke out in the room as people shared their thoughts on the subject but it was Kakashi that asked a question first. "Soooo... Sakura? What your saying is that you have enough of these creatures locked up and ready to be used to bring back our dead. Sounds hideously evil to me, but if the Hokage is willing to discuss this with us then there really must be nothing we can do for these creatures lives. In normal situations when we find dangerous beings and ninja who have lost their minds they are either put down or imprisoned for life. That being said, we aren't in the practice of using people in this way." Kakashi takes a couple steps forwards to stand in front of Sakura and look her deep in the eye. "But what about you Sakura, does it bother you essentially killing all these poor beings? Is there even a young girls heart still inside this white snakes skin?"

Kakashi stared and used his long life experience at reading people to watch every nuance her emotional response could tell him of her true intentions.

Sakura's reaction to his question was to look down at the lower corner of her eye with a far away look and then back up to look Kakashi in the eye with at first a glint that made her gold slitted eyes seem as evil as Orochimaru's then as soft as Sakura's. "My mind is full of the deaths of thousands. I can remember them so well it feels as though my hands are still heavy and wet with their blood. But at the same time the most powerful memories I have are of my life as a girl in Konoha and of being on Team Sharingan with you and Sasuke. Despite all the evil that my demon inside me has done my love for Sasuke is stronger and I will bring him back so that we can live out are lives like we planned. So yes Sensei, I am still here despite my change of appearance, the only real change done to me has been the decades of ninja life that has been downloaded into my brain as if I lived it. And I now have the steely resolve of a ninja far more experienced than you, Sensei! The poor mutants will still be alive inside the jutsu, and they wont be in any more pain as they live out as the people we have summoned back. So really I am offering a kindness. I can control my emotions and look past this darkness towards my ultimate goal, and that is to be with Sasuke again. And to do that I need to separate myself from Orochimaru, and your old Sensei will be the key to that."

"SAKURA!" Tsunade's tone was that of anger and a warning, but Sakura's reaction was to shrug her shoulders while holding her hands out.

"Since you have over ruled my recommendation to have Kakashi lead the incursion into the Leaf and are instead sending him to the Hidden Cloud I feel like he needs to know what plans we have for his dead teacher."

Tsunade was about to say something but Jiraiya stepped forwards first. "Everyone listen up! Both Tsunade and I are seriously considering using this resurrection jutsu to help us reclaim our home and that will require ninja to infiltrate Konoha and steal DNA samples from our dead. But there is another mission that will be separate from that one, and that would be the reclaiming of the Third and Fourth Hokage's souls!" Jiriaya paused just long enough to take in the looks of shock he was getting from the room before continuing. "Orochimaru has research and documents on the Leaf village here that were beyond top secret and he did extensive research into the Fourths jutsu. After reviewing them there is a chance that we can do all of these impossible things, but there's still something missing. There is a house located in the center of a jutsu minefield and is heavily guarded by seals created by the fourth, and inside is the answers to his techniques. It was the jutsu of the Fourth Hokage which made both Naruto and Sakura into what they are today; humans transformed after merging with demons. With the Fourth we can unravel that jutsu and use the power of the shinigami to send them back to the underworld."

Sakura stepped forwards and reached a hand out towards Chouzu and said, "And after we have collected the DNA to resurrect your people we can bring them back to full life using one of two possible jutsu. So now on to the second experiment. Hinata! If you would please try to bring Ino back to life?"

This got Ino and her father to their feet as both of them yelled, "WHAT!"

Sakura just turned and smiled big making her gold eyes close with her cheeks pulled up wide as Hinata walked around her to stare her now glowing purple eyes at Ino.

To Hinata's eyes the world had gone see through in black and white just like with the byakugan but more colors and energies could be seen composed of even the faintest traces of chakra. Staring at Ino and focusing her chakra Hinata could see past the resurrection jutsu's affects and see the real living woman inside supplying chakra and life force to create the bubble of chakra surrounding Ino's soul. That little bubble was all that kept Ino anchored down in this world and Hinata tried sending her chakra forwards touching it lightly. Feeling a connection she increased her chakra and poured her influence into it and concentrated her will into not just a healing energy but into life force itself. She felt her energy respond and she felt the urge to summon the King of Hell from behind her. Those people in the room with Dojutsu active could see the monstrous head rise out of the ground behind the small dark blue haired girl and watched with wide eyes as a long tongue with fleshy fingers was reaching out to grab at Ino. The hand touched her and Ino's body went rigid and she froze with fear in her eyes as Hinata pulsed even more chakra behind her jutsu making a strange vibration spread through out her body.

Then Hinata dropped her arms and dismissed the large amount of chakra she was using sending the King of Hell back down again as she smiled looking at the floor shaking her head. "Im sorry Ino, it cant be done in this way."

Disappointment can be seen on Ino's face as she runs her hands over her still Edo Tensai body feeling the cracks running across her skin with Sakura sending an angry glare at Hintata as she continued to talk.

"If it was your soul in your original body then it feels like it could be done, but it would take allot of chakra and something else. Life force, life is needed to bring the dead back it seems." Hinata continues looking down at the floor but past it as if deep in thought.

"Then it is just as I said, a jutsu like the one researched by the Sand Village long ago!" The voice was not recognized by most of the group so they turned around fast to the doorway behind them. But the ninja in the room that turned around slowly, cautiously, are the ones who recognized the voice.

"Itachi...Uchiha! Murmurs broke out again and a few ninja jumped to their feet assuming ready stances as they stared at the man who every ninja knew betrayed the Leaf after killing his whole clan. They stared at him standing there wearing standard Anbu gear that was slightly modified. The armor wasn't silver it was black as was his head band that had the symbol of the leaf scarred down its center signifying an abandonment of his home villlage.

It was Kakashi again that broke the silence when he turned to look at the relaxed Tsunade. "Hokage sama?! Is there some reason why this man is here today and it seems like your ok with that?"

Tsunade stood up then and took two steps forward and to the right then turned to look at the two older and uncharacteristically quiet ex council members. "Hotaru and Koharu! I am going to share some top secret information that you are involved in. And that is the mission you two and Danzo forced the Third Hokage to give to Itachi! And I want you two to tell our forces what your great wisdom had once decreed."

Tsunade clenched her fists making her knuckles crack menacingly which made the older council members flinch slightly as they remember the last time they got on the Fifth Hokage's nerves. And after both of them share a look Hotaru's shoulders slump down and he closes his eyes with his head bowed from the shame.

"After the sudden attack of the Nine Tailed Fox on our village those thirteen years ago we had an extensive investigation behind every aspect of it. According to our histories there was only one time when the fox appeared suddenly instead of being seen migrating across a country, and that was when an Uchiha summoned it!"

Koharu lifted her old squinted eyes up to look at the ninja assembled and continued speaking for her old partner. "Madara Uchiha was known to control the beast using his sharingan which was the only known way of taming the beast. So we came to the conclusion that it was a member of a secret faction of the Uchiha using Madara's name as its symbol to rally around. They had carried out secret missions which aided the Uchiha clan politically and had been noticed then investigated by our Anbu in the past."

Hotaru crosses his arms and speaks when she pauses. "This renegade faction of just a few Uchiha members eventually grew and grew as more complaints came from the Uchiha clan of their treatment. It was a building up to the entire Uchiha clan attempting a coup de tat over control of the Leaf village. And we knew all of this because we had a double agent who was an Uchiha in the inner circles of the rebel faction. Itachi was that ninja. He stayed true to his duty as a Leaf shinobi and told us of his families plans. Since the old saying that a Sharingan is best at defeating another Sharingan seems to be the truth, the mission to wipe out the Uchiha was given to Itachi. After all, the boy was at the time our most powerful ninja and the only one who could take on such a task and survive. And he accepted this mission then agreed to keep it a secret by accepting banishment so that the Leaf's reputation wouldn't be tarnished. A mission that I guess in the end he failed if he is here and you Tsunade have been informed of what transpired in the past before your short tenure as Hokage!?"

Tsunade's eyes flashed in anger and she took a strong step forward that made her heal make a sharp sound echo in the room as she said, "Actually as the Leafs Hokage he has betrayed no one by revealing to me the details of his mission. It was your own failures that lead to me learning of our villages dark history from him and not you, it is your job to advise the Kage after all and not keep secrets on the villages security from ME!"

This brought fear to Hotaru's eyes and he sat there shaking slightly waiting to see if the Hokage punched him again. He relaxed when she turned away walking towards Jiraiya and signaling him to pass her something. Jiraiya bends down to pick up the box's Sakura and brought in and tossed one of them to Tsunade and then to Sakura before standing and holding one himself.

Tsunade took a step to the right to stand in front of the group with the torch light shimmering behind her. Putting the box down at her feet she easily tears away the tape holding the top together and reaches in to grab what sounded like metal and cloth. "Itachi Uchiha! Come!"

More murmers and whispers could be heard as Itachi marched past the others and took a knee looking up at the Fifth Hokage.

"Remove your old head band." He did as he was told dropping the old head band to the floor. "Take this new head band as a symbol of my trust in you Itachi and work on being a fine example of a ninja for the Village Hidden in Leafs Shadow!"

Itachi did not speak but he closed his eyes and bowed to her then allowed Tsunade to place the new headband on him as he took the fabric passed to him and finished tieing the black fabric with a fast motion making the friction of the cloth heard by everyone. Itachi stood up and turned around for every Leaf ninja to see the new head band they designed. The fabric was black and so was the metal making the whole piece look like it belonged in the darkness. But what stood out the most was the Leaf symbol was cut through the other side of the metal showing that the headband had a stripe of red in it which made the leaf symbol seem to glow red.

Tsunade stood besides Itachi and tied one of the new head bands on her head and called out to the ninja. "Our third and final mission that I am charging to all of you is this, that we do not take off these new head bands until we have found Naruto Uzumaki or the Nine Tailed fox and DESTROY HIM FOR GOOD! Until that time we are the ninja of the Village Hidden in Leafs Shadow. So I am ordering two missions to begin at once. The rescue of Hanabi Hyuga and the infiltration of the ruins of Konoha to obtain as many samples of dead ninja that we can as well as storm the Uzumaki compound. Then we will invade Konoha and establish our power and our home once again. But to do that I will be using the jutsu and these poor souls to defeat the Stone and Cloud ninja, and I need you all to accomplish these goals. If you agree to take on these missions then I need all of you to take off your head bands for now and store them someplace safe and come here and take one of these. As the ninja of Hidden Leafs Shadow we will be something to be feared. If any people see us they will see our anger and our fierceness so that they will recognize the symbol of the leaf and the world will know that we have not disappeared. The world will know that we are still out there hiding in the shadows and ready to get revenge on those who have crossed us. We will survive and we will succeed, now are you with me?!"

It was quiet for a moment and that moment seemed to last forever as everyones minds worked over what they just heard. But the thought of losing their home and everything they had worked and sacrificed for brought the fire back into many of them but again it was Kakashi to set the example.

He untied his head band and deposited it into his back pouch then took the new head band passed to him by Jiraiya and tied it on like he usually did covering his scared left eye. Soon every ninja in the room walked up to Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sakura to get a new head band and tie it or hang it where ever they usually preferred to wear the symbol of their village. Sakura even put one on her head like she used too and stood besides Jiraiya shaking her head looking un impressed at him for not wearing one.

Tsunade looked at her ninja who all stood with their leaf symbols flashing red bast the black metal head bands and squared off her stance to address the room. "Very good, now for the Ninja on the rescue team, any remaining Hyuga that wants to go with you may go so your mission has begun. And be safe out there. The success of your mission will be a clear message to the world we are not to be messed with. The rest of you stay and we will be separating you into teams of three. One team will be going with Itachi and attacking the Rock and Cloud ninja to not only thin out their numbers but distract them from the team following Sakura on DNA retrieval. And the last team will be going with Jiraiya to allow him to get inside the Uzumaki Clan house."

Tsunade continued to talk to the rest of the ninja while the Rescue team assembled to talk amongst themselves. Kakashi took point and as the highest ranking ninja assumed the captains position. "Now we will need to brief each other on our abilities and tactics on our way there so that we can prepare for the invasion into the Cloud Village. Having you five Hyuga will make getting into the village and finding Hanabi that much easier and during the trip you five will form a standard Sensory Star formation around us. Now I recommend all of you grab any more gear you need and lets meet at the main entrance. Move!"

The continent the Five great ninja villages territories covered was vast area and each section divided into distinct lands were named for the abundance of what they had. Grass country had grass, Wind country definitely had enough wind to kick sand in your eye, and Lightning Country definitely had a lightning problem.

The further North East you go the land begins to change and becomes more mountainous and soon you come across a land that had high mountains like towers rising into the sky and into the clouds. It was very beautiful and every once and awhile you would see lightning cracking out sending a flash of light between the tall mountains. If you were on the path leading you to the Village Hidden in the clouds then you would pass over many suspended bridges and walk around paths carved into the sides of mountains so high that if you tripped and fell it would be a long way down.

Looking over the edge down at the very bottom Kurama Naruto was keeping his own eyes as well as his six other pairs on the look out for any ninja patrols. After finding none he sends powerful bursts of chakra into his and his Paths of Destructions legs making them go flying through the air and jumping from cliff face to cliff face until their last jump puts them all at the edge of a comparatively short mountain top overlooking the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

The village was built high above the ground in a cluster of mountains close enough together to connect buildings to each other. And some of these buildings were even built into the sides of the mountain making it seem like no one in this village suffered from a fear of height's. Kurama planned on attacking the Cloud village for two reasons. When he tore out the Nibi's chakra the jinchuriki woman was just barely alive enough for him to use his Rinnegan's Human path ability to learn everything she knew.

So now he knew that the Cloud village had the Eight tails, and after attacking and killing all the members of the clouds reinforcements to Konoha he also knew that the Cloud was guarded by less than half its forces. Using his eyes he opened the six new Sharingan Tomeo in the second and third rings of his purple Rinnegan eyes and stared at the village searching.

All the buildings and mountains became see through and glowed in green light while outlines of people in blue walked about. If he concentrated on one person he could see them clearly as if he was hovering five feet above them. Sweeping his head back and forth the tomoe comma marks spun as he scanned for all the different chakra signatures and watched many humans go about their daily lives.

Then he found him.

Out at the edge of town there was a gathering of over fifty ninja that was formed in a semi circle around a large man that was hopping up and down while swinging his arms in strange poses. His ears couldn't pick up what he was saying from that far away but his eyes could see that the large man was saying or maybe singing something that was making the crowd uncomfortable.

The big man would have been unremarkable compared to the other ninja assembled but Kurama could see his chakra. He had two working harmoniously making his chakra network glow with blue and red orange chakra. The Eight Tails Chakra seemed to be in resonance with this humans which meant that they had come to some kind of understanding where the demon wasn't trying to take control of his jinchuriki's body or escape anymore.

"That is pathetic. To think that one of my brothers is actually working for his jailers, it burns my pride to think of how low you have become. Even as I am now I am more a demon than you are!" Kurama got an evil glint in his eye as an idea came into his head of how to attack this village.

He turns and holds his hands in a sign to focus his chakra and makes six black obsidian coffins rise up behind his six paths and Sasuke, Ino, Sarutobi, Gaara, Tayuya, and Kankuro's bodies fell backwards into them. When the lids closed the coffins sank just under the surface of the rock and stone at Kurama's feet. He then turns back around and opens his clawed hands out wide as if presenting his armored self with long spiky blond hair waving in the wind to the whole village. "Lest start this off with a bang!"

Kurama slaps his hands together and focuses on the well of chakra held deep down at the core of his human chakra center. His Nine Tails demon chakra was still being held in the cradle of his old seal that used to keep his power away from him and would have been the cage that held his entire being locked away.

He felt his demon chakra as if it was a blazing inferno spreading out through his body and becoming more powerful by the second. Soon a red bubbling aura of power surrounded his body and grew until it had the outline of a fox with one tail. Then he started to roar and flex his power forcing even more chakra to build up and burst out of him making four more tails burst out of his back.

The chakra bubbling red around his body was moving like fire in hundred mile an hour winds and turning darker red until it was almost black. Bones burst out of the glowing chakra and snapping together with bone popping sounds building the skeleton of a giant fox. Seven tails burst out and by the eighth muscles and skin began growing and covering the rest of the bones. And when all nine waved in the air behind him Kurama was reborn as the Nine Tailed Fox and thundered out a roar that was so loud a few clouds disappeared.

In the village the people began feeling a slight rumbling then they saw ninja running who had been alerted to a huge chakra signature appearing out of nowhere at the edge of their village. Then the villagers all heard a roar louder than any clap of thunder drawing their eyes up. It was a roar that sounded like a giant demon and when the villagers looked up in the direction of the sound they saw a demon they were not expecting. Normally they would think demon and look for an eight tailed half Octopus half Bull, but they looked up and saw the Nine Tailed Fox glowing red like it was made of fire.

People were screaming and running in the opposite direction fueled by the terror the legends. They knew the legends and the rumors about the fox being the most powerful and that no village except the Leaf had survived an attack from this demon. And according to recent rumors the Fox had escaped and wiped out that village which lead to their ninja invading the remains of Konoha. And now the demon was here and people were running for their lives.

The responding Cloud Ninja even stopped running to stare wide eyed at the roaring demon and began sending ninja back to request further assistance from the Raikage. But it was too late.

The whole village heard the Nine Tails roar once again but the sound of his roar was being muted by the sound of energy building up around its body and condensing into a black and red orb in front of its massive jaws. The Kyubi eats the condensed chakra then looks down at the Village Hidden in the Clouds taking aim then fires his Biju Dama at the largest and obviously most populated part of the village.

When the shot hits a huge fire ball explodes outwards sending giant stones flying out in every direction breaking into other buildings and sending more raining down on houses built onto the mountain side. Kurama smiled big showing his teeth and laughing in his deep fox voice then watched as the fires spread and more buildings were destroyed as aftershocks sent cracks running through the cliff face as people screamed out making a symphony of sorrow echo out.

Then out of the destruction and in the center of the inferno Kurama's glowing purple eyes could see the large tentacles of the Eight Tails wrapped tightly together into a large cone that was unwinding to reveal the large suction cup tails had grown out of the humans backside. Seeing that his attack didn't hurt the Eight tails made Kurama angry but seeing that he even saved the fifty ninja around him as well made him feel furious. He pulsed even more power around his body and collected it into another Biju Dama and aimed right for the octopus.

The black ball of chakra gets fired and the remaining villagers thought this was the end of their lives. But then Killer Bee yelled out like a bull and transformed quickly creating a smaller Biju Dama that was fired at the other bigger one. When they hit the smaller blast exploded but it wasn't powerful enough to destroy the other but instead redirected the orb to fly over the village and explode destroying another tall mountain.

Kurama stared out and smiled pulling his black lips over his fangs as he watched the Eight Tails melt back into the body of its Jinchuriki. _"So, this human thinks he can take me on in his human form. Look at him telling his ninja to run away. Fine you want to fight as a biped and not an invertebrate. Well I can play this game, we'll go ninja against ninja." _

The Kyubi flex's its legs and shoulders and jumps forwards moving very fast towards the center of the destruction and lands heavy sending fire and wind whipping around it. The foxes angry purple eyes turned on the Jinchuriki and he growled and hissed showing his teeth threateningly as he stalked forwards.

Killer Bee saw the Nine Tails coming for him so he told everyone to get back which most of the ninja did but a few refused to go until Killer Bee shoved them away. He looked back up and adjusted his sunglasses as he stared down the advancing Kyubi and watched as its body began to pulse and shrink. With every step the blazing red chakra seeped back into the foxes body until it leaned back on its hind legs as it continued to walk and turn back into a human shape.

When Kurama Naruto stopped walking he was standing less than five meters away from Killer Bee with his hands on his armored hips smiling wide. Then Bee snorted and bent his knees and moved his arms back and forth as he tried to rhyme.

"Yo, yo, check it fool, ya Nine Tails swinging left then right then straight out of sight but you made a mistake fool by messing with me and allowing me the chance to kick your ass cause in the land up in the clouds we don't shrug at some some big thug, ya fool. Now here's your pay for ruining the day its gonna be foot up your ass cause Im out of your class so what do ya say ya dead mother fucka!"

Kurama's purple eyes flashed for a moment before a very slow moving sweat drop slides down the side of his face. "What they hell is wrong with you?! Do you think that makes you sound tough, or maybe intelligent? Is there in anyway that you think that I am intimidated by you now?! No, I am not impressed, not at all so now I think I need to show you what a bad ass demon really looks like!"

Lifting up his arm palm out Kurama spreads his black lips wide and waits until Bee looks to see what he was aiming at. It was the fifty some ninja that he told to get away so that he could finish the Nine Tails alone. And a millisecond after Bee turned his head Kurama fired off an Almighty Push fueled by demon chakra at the crowd of ninja. Bee got to see his fellow cloud ninja chosen to storm into Konoha get flattened into the ground or knocked high into the air flying backwards and getting crushed against rocks or falling down one of the deep trenches between the high mountain sides. In just a second over fifty ninja died.

"IM GONNA GET YOU SUCKA!" Killer Bee spiked his chakra rapidly and slapped his hands together connecting his fingers making hand signs. On his last sign he pointed one hand straight at Kurama Naruto and pulled the other back into chamber and yelled out his techniques name. "LIGHTNING FLASH BOMB!"

From his elbow to his finger tips blue lightning chakra danced and condensed at his index and middle finger then fires a lightning bolt with an electric blue fist at the end at Kurama. Normally the attack would move at the speed of sound and be impossible to dodge, but Kurama's evolved eyes could easily see what kind of attack was coming for him.

Kurama lifted his hand palm out to intercept the bolt and it hits the center of his hand sending small bolts of lightning dancing around him cutting into the ground. Bee saw his attack connect and smiled but frowns right after when he see's the intense blast instead of blowing up the blond demon seem to get sucked into his hand. A strange buzzing sound reached his ears and the last of the crackling blue energy was drawn into Kurama's glowing hand until it was gone and the spiky haired blonde lifted his fingers to his mouth waving them back and forth like his hand was hot.

Bee growled out at the blatant insult then started rapping again. "Yo ya fool, jutsu don't work on you so you just standin there like a fool but now you will see that I sting like a bee with my blades I will make that smile fade when cut you, fo-ool!"

The side of Kurama'a mouth pulls up into a small smile and he twists his body to the right to open a scroll tied to his hip and slaps his hand over a specific seal which creates a plume of smoke exploding out. His right arm then extends and the huge sword Demon Cutter that used to belong to Zabuza gets pulled out of the smoke and is swung twice in front of his body then over his head before the tip was pointed directly at Bee. "Blades are fine by me sucka, but by the look of your swords it seems as if your skilled in Tooth Pick Jutsu!"

Angry eyes frown over the edges of his glasses as Bee twists his body and pulls out all seven blades at once by flinging them into the air and catching them in the joints and folds of his body. Bee stood on one leg while he had a sword held between his bent knew and between his elbows and one even pinned between his neck or any where else no one in the world would expect a sword to be held.

Kurama's eyes looked like a person who had just seen the most ridiculous thing they have ever seen as he stares at the strange stance. But then his eyes narrow as he examines that stance and ignores the next series of rhymes from Bee as his eyes take in the flow of chakra. To the Nine Tails his opponents stance seemed stupid but he could tell by the incredible balance in his bodies energies that this was a stance he was well practiced in. _"What kind of Kinjutsu skills does this guy have? In order to move with those blades in their positions he must have a very random style that is hard to defend against!" _

Kurama sent more chakra into his eyes making his six sharingan comma marks begin to spin right when he heard Bee say, "I FLOAT LIKE A BUTTERFLY AND I STING LIKE A KILLER BEE!"

And it was a good thing Kurama did reinforce his eyes with chakra because the Cloud jinchuriki moved faster than anyone he had faced against yet. Bee rushed in moving in a blur that was almost too fast to follow as he ran, spun, and jump flipped at Kurama swinging three blades into a single attack. Kurama's eyes buzzed then darted back and forth making him aware of the three sharp thin blades coming to stab him in the neck, heart, and femoral artery so he twists his hips adding enough energy to go faster than his attacker.

The demon cutter sword arced upwards intercepting the three blades at once but Bee twists his hips into a spin that lands his body on the back of his neck where he continued to spin like a break dancer swinging multiple blades between the back of his knees as he spun. Kurama's eyes showed him the before images of the attacks aimed for him so he swung his sword seven times in such quick succession it happened in less than a second.

Bee continued his attacks moving almost too fast to see and Kurama was keeping up with the speed and even going faster which made Bee push himself even faster drawing blood on both of them from near fatal strikes. Bee jumped and spun horizontally in the air with Kurama copying his movement connecting their blades and making flashes appear with every connection of metal on metal.

Then something happened that made Kurama have an involuntary flash back to his sharingan training with Kakashi and he heard the cyclops say in his head. _"The Sharingan will show you the attacks before they happen and allow you the time to defend, but when you run into an opponent that is faster than you then your eyes wont help your body move just as fast. You will know the terror of seeing what is about to happen to you with out being able to prevent it in time!"_

Kurama saw Bee flip up to one leg with three of his blades spinning in the air around him, then moving faster than Kurama could react Bee's foot connected with the ground and he grabbed his three blades and stabbed forwards. Bee moved fast and two of his normally armor piercing blades stabbed into Kurama's obsidian armor and clanged bouncing off loudly. But the third blade which he grabbed with his teeth and stabbed forwards was aimed for Kurama's neck, and it connected.

To Kurama's eyes the blade's before image was going to stab him right through his trachea so he began to move his head like he was going to lay his ear on his shoulder. But just as Kakashi warned, Kurama moved too slow so the blade stabbed through the side of his neck cutting through the muscle.

Snarling from the pain Kurama lowered his angry purple eyes to stare into Bee's face seeing him smile in a telling way that sent warning alarms buzzing in the Nine Tails head. The blade in Bee's teeth started to buzz becoming warm and a millisecond later the blade felt as hot as lava and it began cutting deeper into his neck after being infused with lightning chakra and the before image showed Kurama that Bee intended to cut his head off.

"SHINRA TENSAI!"

Bee gets hit point blank range and goes flying backwards losing a couple of his swords as he flew but called upon his demon chakra to grow two giant tentacles to brace himself against the wall he was about to crash into. He barely had enough time to retract one tail by the time Kurama came flying out of the dust cloud he created and had his big sword held back ready to swipe. The demons cloak was bubbling around Kurama and quickly healing the three inch gash in his neck as he roared out like he was still a furious giant fox.

Flexing his remaining tentacle Bee sends it swiping downwards to smack Kurama like he was gnat but the Nine Tails bared his teeth yelling out, "THAT WAS A DANGEROUS JUTSU, NOW LET ME SHOW YOU MINE! KAITEN!"

Kurama uses his modified Hyuga jutsu and spins rapidly in the air and a spinning red disk of energy surrounded his body and sword making him look like a spinning top of red light. The red disk came flying at the tentacle like a shuriken and cuts through the transmuted demon flesh then arcs down at Bee's torso. Charging his blades with Lightning chakra and moving as fast as he could to match the speed Bee clashed against Kurama's Demon Cutter sword with loud metallic pangs that sounded a lot like thunder.

Bee had to move as fast as he normally would if he was fighting his older brother, the only other person who could ever match or over match his own speed. He retracted his remaining tentacle all the way inside himself after blocking six strikes and losing a piece of its tail at the tip from a cut of red chakra. Once the tentacle wasn't restricting his movements Bee used the cliff face he was falling towards to slide to a stop and attack Kurama once his feet connected to the rocks.

CLANG! CLANG CLANG CLANG CRACK CLANG CLANG CRACK CLANG!"

Each connection of chakra infused blades sends thunderous clangs down on the remains of the village and the sound of stressed metal echoed out until two of Bee's blades shattered. Dropping the hilts of his broken blades he had to make his attacks more as defensive maneuver as Kurama seemed to get more furious and faster with each snarled roar. Then Bee lost two more blades when they shattered as he bent backwards to dodge the glowing red Kaiten coming for his neck.

Kurama saw and opening and the milliseconds before his spinning energy cut through the cliff face he deactivated his Kaiten allowing his Demon Cutter sword to embed in the stone. Using the hilt of his sword as a pommel horse he finished his spin bringing his right leg around in a wheel kick that hit Bee in the solar plexus making his head snap forwards and run into Kurama's follow up round house kick to his face.

Bee saw stars in most of his vision and then went black when he gets a fresh way of pain after his head goes back from the force of Kurama's kick and hits the cliff. When Kurama see's this he cant help but bark out a laugh that sounded half human as he taunted Bee right to his face. Which was a mistake letting the experienced ninja know by sound exactly where Kurama was.

Bee surges chakra into his left leg and snapped it forwards and up into a front kick that looked like he was trying to punt ninety yards, and stuck the ball of his foot into Kurama's ass connecting and popping every bone in his human tailbone.

Kurama's face immediately changed into a comical pinched small mouth with huge wide eyes and his body rose up into the air like he was a slow moving ball as he reached down to clutch his but. As he rose higher and higher from the force of the kick Kurama forced his mind to focus past the pain and a memory came to him of his first day as a ninja.

The pain he was feeling now coupled with the humiliation reminded him of the pain of being poked in the ass and sent flying by Kakashi using his a Thousand Years of Death jutsu on him. This memory burned fury into his veins and that made him forget the pain and shifts his weight in the air to lean forwards to look down at Killer bee as stood on the cliff holding a hand up to his bleeding nose.

Reaching out with an open clawed hand Kurama screams down, "YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU STINKING HUMAN!" He clenches his fist and yanks backwards like he was pulling on a long cord and his Universal pull yanked Killer Bee's feet off of the cliff and his whole body rose fast into the air towards to Kurama.

Bee's vision had cleared enough to see and when he looked up at Kurama he had enough time to see him raise his right knee to his chest and hear him yell, "SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR BALLS!"

Kurama flexed his leg hard and fast doing just what he warned and stomp kicked Bee right in the groin loud enough to sound like he broke something.

A loud "ooooohh" could be heard from Bee as he rocketed back down towards the ruins of the Cloud village with his hands clutching his beans and mash.

Spreading his black lips wide Kurama laughed and called down to Bee after he hits the ground, "THATS WHAT YOU GET SON OF A MANGY BITC..."

"LARIAT!"

Kurama heard the yell from behind him in the air so he turns his head fast and sends chakra to his eyes making time seem to slow down and turns his neck in time to see he was milliseconds away from taking an extremely powerful attack to his spine. And in a flash of red Kurama disappeared and missed being crushed to death by the Raikage.

Continuing his flight and receding the massive amount of chakra he uses to reinforce his arm the Raikage slams his legs into the cliff and looks around until he finds the Nine Tails. When he finds him he can see he was standing on the mountain top where the giant fox first appeared and sent a Bijuu dama destroying most of the village.

Tapping his sandal against the three pronged kunai he dropped when he first arrived overlooking the village Kurama complimented himself for his forward thinking since having that little teleportation escape saved him just now. Looking down at the Raikage who was glaring back up at him Kurama started thinking on his options and contemplated pulling out his Paths of destruction.

As the kage and Kurama stared each other down Bee had enough time to recover and had jumped then ran up the cliff to stand next to his older brother. Standing side by side the Cloud villages legendary Team A and B stared up with anger at Kurama while cheers from the surviving villagers reached up to them.

It was a tense moment as both sides started to plan their next attacks and as usual no one noticed the strange green venus flytrap rising out of the broken stones to open revealing a half black and white face watching the fights. Without saying a word Zetsu closed his spiked green outer shell and sank back into the ground to connect with the chakra's running through the earth and uses these living streams to transport himself.

Outside the Village Hidden in Leafs Shadow the Rescue team was gathering and preparing to leave with Kakashi referencing scrolls detailing the Cloud villages layout. Tsunade was walking out of the underground entrance and began giving advice for the departing ninja. "Alright everyone I have confidence in all of you but each of you are responsible not only to bring back Hanabi but yourselves as well. Good Hunting and see you all soo..."

"One minute Tsunade!"

Everyone turns to see Sakura walking out of the main entrance towards the Hokage and she doesn't stop until she stands right next to her leaning in to whisper into her ear. "Orochimaru's spy network is still in place feeding this compound with fresh news, and the Nine Tails is currently attacking the Cloud Village. So I demand my payment right now before you send Hinata to a place she wont be coming back from!"

Tsunade's eyes flashed wide for a fraction of a second but then narrows with her eye brows into a frown before she whispers back. "Are you saying you have no confidence in Hinata or this jutsu of yours to survive against the Kyubi. And by the time they get there it would be too late by then, the Nine Tails wouldn't stay for the three day journey its going to take them to get to the Cloud."

Sakura leaned back to stare angry gold eyes into Tsunade's brown ones and still speaks in a whisper. "If he is still there then I don't even think saving her sister will keep Hinata from attacking the one who killed her and since she was defeated before it could happen again. I still need that jutsu and if she is going to be in that much danger then she must do it now, I have given allot Tsunade and I wont be denied what was promised to me. I won't accept a betrayal on this."

Tsunade's eyes got steely and she didn't bother to whisper anymore. "As we all discussed earlier your payment will have to come later for our own assurances. Assurances that you won't be betraying us the second you have what you want. So that deal we shook on stands, so unless you have another suggestion then..."

"Fine!" Sakura interrupted Tsunade with a harsh tone but she also said it in a way that told Tsunade that this was the direction she wanted the conversation to go anyway. "I am joining the rescue team so that I may inform them of the changes to their mission and I will be leaving Kimimaru and the Sound Four to take my place on the Leaf mission. I even traded jutsu with Itachi so that he may use the Edo Tensai so even that option is available."

Thinking on the new information Tsunade was trying to find any negative outcome to changing the missions like this, but instead the idea of Sakura leading her ninja into battle made her feel worse than letting her tag along on a rescue mission. "Fine, look after your investment and help bring my people back alive. And no going anywhere alone with the Hyuga members, you know why and Kakashi knows why so don't even think about it!"

Sakura smiled and her sharingan spun open in her gold eyes and she said, "Actually there are powers to the Mangyekou that I never knew and the Rinnegan is no longer one of my desires." Sakura walked away from Tsunade turning her back on her and said under her breath, "for now!"

Once Sakura had found her place in the new formation she and everyone else looked to the Fifth Hokage and stood wearing their new head bands flashing their red leaf symbols. Tsunade had a look of pride on her face as she said, "This mission will be dangerous, but I have confidence in each of you and I know your mission will be a success. NOW GO!"

"SIR!" As one they all barked their respects and jumped to the tree's heading to the Cloud village.

After traveling through the earth's chakra channels for a awhile Zetsu found the chakra signatures of Tobi and Kisame then rises out of the ground in front of them.

"The Nine Tails is in the Cloud Village!"

As usual white Zetsu spoke after his black half trying to lighten the mood. "Hmn, you mean whats left of the Cloud Village."

"Shut up! Tobi,do you want us to assemble the rest of the Akatsuki in the Land of Lightning or not?"

Tobi crossed his arms and turned to look north east in the direction of the Cloud village and stayed quiet for a moment while he thought. "No, Kisame and I should be sufficient. The others were only to be used attack the Nine Tails in order to slow him down for us to get to him in time. But tell me what you have learned about Itachi, did he go back to the leaf?"

The white Zetsu spoke up first sounding apologetic, "Itachi's chakra has seemed to have vanished." Black Zetsu continued explaining in his harsh tone, "The same has happened to the large chakra signature I felt from the escaping Leaf villagers. After taking my attention off of them for the meeting in Ame their chakra couldn't be located again. So it is safe to assume that Itachi and the Leaf survivors are working together if both their chakra's can't be located for some reason."

Tobi turns his orange spiral mask until its single eye hole reflected his Mangyekou Sharingan spinning in the light. "Well it seems he's found an ally that was very good at evading the Akatsuki, but he wont stay hidden forever. Keep your senses looking for him and any Leaf ninja, all the surviving members will act like roque shinobi now as they try to reclaim honor or die. So we will see them soon. For now Kisame we have a little challenge ahead of us, time to go to the Cloud!"

Zetsu Shrank into the ground and Tobi's eye seemed to have a dark swirling vortex getting bigger and bigger until it sucked both Kisame and himself inside vanishing.

There is chapter 2, and I have to start by saying Tendo, thank you for the best review so far. You were very honest but most of all you explained your thoughts in a very concise way and you understand the plot very well. And no I don't have a beta reader, I check the grammar myself using abiword cause my computer sucks. Now on to the next chapter, Itachi leads an attack on the Leaf, the rescue team is heading to the Cloud with Kurama fighting both Killer Bee and the Raikage with Tobi and Kisame ready to jump in. And what jutsu did Sakura learn from Itachi that she traded for the Edo Tensai secrets. There is allot of fighting coming up so hang on while I try and make it epic. Later


End file.
